Flying Blind
by emilyanne7246
Summary: I gripped the seat tightly as the plane took off. This is what's best for everyone. Best for me. I had been telling myself this repeatedly over the last few days. My name is Bella Swan. I'm 17, I'm blind, and I'm currently on a plane to Forks, Washington.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first story so thanks for reading! All reviews welcome- and encouraged ;)**

* * *

BPOV:

I gripped the seat tightly as the plane took off. _This is what's best for everyone. Best for me. _I had been telling myself this repeatedly over the last few days. My name is Bella Swan. I'm 17, and I'm blind. I have been blind since I was born and the doctors say that there is no hope of me ever regaining my sight but I have learned to accept my blindness. I have a guide dog named Shadow and she is the world to me. She is my one true friend who I know will always be there for me, never whisper behind my back or pity me because of my blindness.

My mother Renee lives in Jacksonville Florida and I did as well until I made the decision to move to Forks Washington to live with my dad Charlie. I love my mother dearly but she can be extremely eccentric and scatterbrained. She was recently remarried to Phil Dwyer and I couldn't be happier for my mom. Phil is a baseball player and he travels a lot. I can tell that mom absolutely adores him and I'm so happy that they found each other. I can see that it kills mom to have to be away from Phil so much but with me and my blindness she has no choice but to stay behind.

That is why I've decided to go and live with my dad for my senior year. Despite my mom constantly telling me that I don't have to go and that I'm not a burden on her and Phil, I can see that she is excited at the idea of traveling with Phil and having no one else to worry about for awhile. So here I am on a plane to Seattle with Shadow sitting at my feet and whispers of strangers burning through my ears. I put my headphones in to block out the whispers and started listening to my favorite playlist. Music is my passion, my saving grace. For as long as I can remember I have loved music because it is the one way that I can form my own pictures of the world. I let my mind wander as I listened and I was jolted out of my reverie when a voice came on over the intercom saying we would be arriving in Seattle shortly. As the plane began to descend I gripped the seat tighter digging scratches into the worn leather with my finger nails. Shadow, sensing my nervousness, nuzzled against my knee, bringing me comfort like she always did.

The plane finally landed and I waited for everyone else to exit before standing up, gathering my backpack and sweater, and gripping Shadow's leash tightly in my hand. I stepped into the airport and sighed. _Welcome to Forks. _

* * *

**AN: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: WOW! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK! It is my first ever story and I have only had the first chapter up for a couple of hours and I have gotten an awesome response. Thank you to cloebear, RobstenJunkie, dragonsong94, CandyCornXOXO, and edwardcullenismyhusband for your wonderful reviews. I was so excited about the reaction to my story that I just had to post the second chapter for you guys tonight. I am currently hoping to update every day or two but going into my senior year of highschool I will be very busy so we'll see how well my plan works out...**

* * *

_Previously: The plane finally landed and I waited for everyone else to exit before standing up, gathering my backpack and sweater, and gripping Shadow's leash tightly in my hand. I stepped into the airport and sighed. Welcome to Forks._

I could feel the stares burning holes right through me. _Always the same thing _I thought dejectedly to myself. There was always the curiosity followed by the pity and worse, people treating me as if I was stupid. I patted Shadow on the head and asked "Shadow, is Charlie here?" Shadow is an extremely smart dog. Renee bought her for me on my sixteenth birthday. The people at the service dog place said that she had been with them since she was born. I was told that she was a black lab with eyes that you could sink right into and an uncanny ability to know exactly what was going on around her. She had picked up her training so quickly that she was only a year and a half old when I took her home but she has never let me down and it seems that she just gets smarter every day.

Shadow tugged on my sleeve and began leading me towards where I assume Charlie is. I never had her wear a harness because she has never needed it and it makes both her, and me, more comfortable. Shadow stopped and someone said "Hey bells. Good to see you."

"Dad?" I questioned. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. The last time I had seen Charlie I had been 10 and although we emailed and chatted on the phone I couldn't help but become excited at the prospect of getting to live with him long term.

"Yeah it's me. You look good kiddo" I leapt towards the sound of his voice and collided with him, hugging him tight. He froze in shock but slowly hugged me back. Charlie wasn't the most outspoken person in the world but he always finds ways to show that he cares about me. I stayed in his embrace for a moment and then he said, "So should we go and get your bags?" I could tell that he was becoming a bit uncomfortable with me hugging him.

"sure" I replied, "Shadow follow Charlie." Shadow stuck her head under my hand and began leading me through the packed airport towards baggage claim.

Once Charlie collected my bags we headed toward the cruiser. Charlie was the Chief of Police in Forks which would undoubtedly bring even more attention to me. We climbed in the car and, after a round of barking from Shadow and Charlie getting out to let her into the front seat with me, we were off. The car ride was spent in a comfortable silence and I let my mindwander as I scratched Shadow behind the ears. _Maybe Forks will be different than Phoenix. A fresh start. _I had never had any real friends back in Phoenix. People tended to hang around me because they pitied me or they avoided me like the plague because I had my condition. I became an outcast and mostly kept to myself, listening to music and hanging with Shadow, which only helped into making me the _creepy blind girl _of the school. My ability didn't help circumstances any either. I tried to be normal, fit it, but it was next to impossible.

I was roused from my musings as we pulled into the driveway. "Shall I give you the grand tour Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Sure." We climbed from the cruiser and Shadow followed Charlie inside. The house wasn't huge but it was comfortable. The main floor had a living room and down the hallway was the kitchen and laundry room. Up a flight of stairs to the second floor there was my bedroom on the left and Charlie's bedroom on the right with a bathroom in the middle. "I'm kinda worn out dad so I think I'm just gonna unpack and hit the sack" I told Charlie.

"Okay then. Um I signed you up to start school tomorrow if you want Bells. It starts at seven-thirty and I can drop you off…" Charlie trailed of nervously, obviously unsure of what to say.

"That would be great dad. Thanks for letting me come and stay with you" I said honestly and I leaned in to give him a quick hug. He seemed uncomfortable and immediately wandered off downstairs mumbling about catching the end of some baseball game.

I walked into my room and asked shadow to give me a tour. She slowly guided me around the room letting me brush my hand along all of the furniture. There was a bed on the wall directly across from the door and there was a small window with a desk sitting underneath it to the right. My old rocking chair was in the corner with and empty bookshelf. My fingertips brushed against a doorknob on the left wall. I opened it and was pleasantly surprised to find a small, private bathroom and a walk-in closet. _Charlie must have hoped I might come to stay with him some day and expanded it. _

Charlie had set my suitcases on the bed and, with Shadow's help, I began unpacking my belongings. I didn't have many winter clothes and I figured I would have to have Charlie take me shopping soon. I shuddered. It's not that I don't enjoy shopping but I always had my mom to tell me what looked good back in Phoenix and going with Charlie made me a little apprehensive. My second suitcase had all of my books in it. Brail books were difficult to find but I had copies of some of my favorites. I love the classics and good romance novels but i'm also a sucker for fantasy.

I put my back pack for tomorrow on the end of my bed and then asked Shadow "Where's my sunglasses girl?" She grumbled at me but I felt her slide them into my hands. I wore my sunglasses almost any time I was out in public. Mom always told me that my eyes were the most beautiful pools of chocolate brown and that I shouldn't be covering them up with sunglasses but, having been blind since I was born, I wouldn't know and, I think that mothers are a little biased. From Shadow's grumble I would guess that she felt the same way as Renee. I set my sunglasses on top of my bag and then stumbled towards the bathroom.

Usually I had a pretty good sense of where things were at, and I oftentimes made people nervous with my uncanny ability to know exactly where everyone and everything was, but it would take me awhile to get used to my new surroundings. I turned the shower up all the way and let the hot water massage my scalp as applied my favorite strawberry scented shampoo to my long mahogany hair. I always got compliments from everyone on my hair. It was long and had big ringlets of curls that cascaded down my back, and I was told that it was the most striking shade of brown with natural copper highlights. As the water ran cold I stepped out of the shower and changed into my favorite pair of old sweats and a tank top. I climbed into bed and listened to the rain pitter against my window. _The rain I could get used to _I thought to myself. Rain was my favorite weather but having lived in Phoenix most of my life it was a rare commodity. As I drifted off into sleep an errant thought found its way into my head, _maybe Forks won't be so bad after all._

* * *

**AN: So there's the second chapter for you guys! I hope you like it. I'm not sure if I did the dialogue right or not but I'm trying to look up the proper format. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE keep the reviews coming! Constructive critiscism is always welcome. Hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow- maybe even later tonight it I get another chance to sit down- and things will definitely start to get interesting so keep reading!**

**Just to let you all a little about me i'm gonna include some random tidbits about my life at the end of every chapter so the tidbit for this chapter is that my current favorite song happens to be Blink by Revive. Check them out they are AWESOME! please PM me if you have any questions... Oh and I'm also looking for someone who might be interested in being a Beta for Flying Blind so let me know if you would be interested.**

**LOTS OF LOVE **

**emily**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, Sorry that it has taken me so long to update. It has been an extremely busy week! I will try to get the next update faster. I hope you enjoy the next chapter and as always PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review!**

* * *

**_Previously: _**I climbed into bed and listened to the rain pitter against my window. _The rain I could get used to _I thought to myself. Rain was my favorite weather but having lived in Phoenix most of my life it was a rare commodity. As I drifted off into sleep an errant thought found its way into my head, _maybe Forks won't be so bad after all._

* * *

_There was rain and green everywhere. The cruiser pulled into a parking lot in front of a group of buildings that I assumed to be the school. My vision blurred and changed. A pixie like girl with black, spiky hair introducing herself to me as Alice. Again my vision changed. Alice and I becoming best friends…"I can see the future Bella." _My vision blurred for the final time and I sat bolt upright in my bed. I could feel Shadow lift her head for a second next to me but then she lay back down. This was not a new occurrence for me.

Since I could remember I have had visions of the future. When I was younger I only had them in my sleep and it took me a long time to understand them for what they were. Visions, not dreams. My visions are the only glimpse of the world that I will ever have and I often wonder how I can see in things in my visions having never used my eyes a day in my life. As I have gotten older the visions have started coming to me at all hours of the day. There are subjective ones that change and those that I have repeatedly, always the same, never changing. Over the last few months I have seen hundreds of visions of Forks and meeting Alice. Always the same visions, the same scenes, the same nagging in the back of my brain that this is where I need to be. _Could it be possible that there are others out there with strange gifts like me? Could Alice really see the future too? _Questions tumbled through my brain and it took me a long while to drift off to unconsciousness again. One question kept running through brain over and over, _Can Alice control her visions? And could she teach me?_

* * *

I awoke to Shadow nudging me in the side and I pressed the button on my alarm clock to tell me what time it is. _6:05. Much too early to be up._ I was horribly tired from my restless night but a sense of excitement filled me as I thought about my upcoming first day of school. I dreaded being the center of attention and receiving the pitying whispers of my fellow classmates but today I could meet Alice.

I dragged myself out of bed and made my way carefully to the shower. The hot water helped to relax my nerves and I became a little less nervous about school. _Let everyone whisper and treat me as if I'm dumb or incapable. Today I might find the one person in the world who would understand and accept my gift. Today I might find a true friend. _I dragged a comb through my hair and through it up into a messy bun and then called Shadow to my closet to help me find some clothes to wear. Shadow handed me my favorite pair of skinny jeans and what felt like an off the shoulder sweatshirt that Renee must have bought and snuck into my things. I dressed quickly and told Shadow to find her harness. I may be comfortable with her not wearing it but the school would most definitely want her to have it, at least for the first day.

I made my way downstairs and heard Charlie fumbling in the kitchen making breakfast. "Morning Bells. Sleep okay?"

"Well enough thanks." I replied. "Dad do you think you could help me get some cereal this morning? Once I know my way around the kitchen better I'll be fine but you know..."

"Sure thing Bells. I guess we'll have to come up with a system for you."

I was actually a decent cook as long as new exactly where everything was. My mom went out a lot back in Phoenix and so I was left to fend for myself at home. I would need to write a list for Charlie to pick up some things at the grocery store and then organize the cupboards so that I could start cooking us some meals. I'm not sure that Charlie has had the best diet and I am determined to do something to help around the house.

Once I had breakfast, Charlie and I made our way out to the cruiser. Not the best way to arrive at school but it's not as if there's an alternative. After a few minutes of driving the car stopped and I assumed we had reached the school. "Want me to help you in Bells? Get you all set up?"

"No thanks dad. Shadow is smart, I'm sure we can figure it out." I hopped out of the car and waited for shadow to come stand next to me. She nuzzled her head into my hand and I said quietly "Shadow can you find the front office?" She began leading me away from the cruiser and I could feel the stares of the student body as I passed and then the whispering began as soon as I walked by. "Why does she have that dog?"

"Is she blind?"

"There's no animals aloud on campus. Bet she's just looking for attention."

They were always the same. Curiosity and then when they found out about my condition, pity. I ignored the students and continued following Shadow. She stopped in front of a door and I lifted my hand up to find a plaque telling me what room it was. Sure enough it was the front office. I am always extremely grateful that Shadow is so intelligent. It saves me quite a bit of embarrassment and unwanted attention. I walked into the office and Shadow led me up to the desk. I stiffened as a vision overtook me. _The secretary, Mrs. Cope, telling me that no animals were allowed on campus and I would not be able to have Shadow with me. She seemed disgusted by Shadow and rolled her eyes at me as if I was a delinquent. _I quickly came out of the vision just as shadow barked to get Mrs. Cope's attention. I realized that I hadn't put on Shadow's seeing eye dog harness, just her regular one that had no markings so I rummaged through my bag to find the doctor's note I had explaining my condition and my need for Shadow. I heard Mrs. Cope shift at the desk and look up. Before she could say anything I introduced myself, "Hello. I'm Isabella Swan, the new student. This is my guide dog Shadow" I proceeded to hand her the note explaining and waited for her to respond.

"Ah yes Isabella. We have had the Braille text books delivered for all of your classes and we have arranged for a guide to assist you for your first few days."

"I won't be needing a guide thank you. Shadow is very capable" I said. She made a soft sound of disbelief at my statement but didn't say anything further on the subject.

"Well here is your schedule then and a map for the school." I held my hand out and could feel paper sliding into my fingers. I quickly ran my fingers over the Braille dots of my schedule. Literature first, then calculus, economics, lunch, biology, history, and a study hall last instead of P.E. I thanked Mrs. Cope and then grabbed Shadow's harness as she led me back towards the corridor. I located my map in the stack of papers and held it out so that Shadow could look at it.

"I've got literature first girl. Room 122" I told her. She always seemed to know exactly what something said or what was going on around her and without fail she began leading me away. We stopped in front of a door and I opened it. I could hear everyone in the room go quiet as I walked in and, feeling very embarrassed, I asked Shadow " The teachers desk girl?" She lead me forward and stopped. I cleared my throat quietly hoping to get the teacher's attention.

I heard someone say "Ah yes you must be Isabella, the new student. Well here is your text book and you can sit in the empty seat in the front row. Do you need someone to show you?"

"No Shadow can find it. Thank you" I replied. Then I lifted my hands to collect my Braille text book. Once it was safely in my arms I tugged on Shadow's harness and she gently guided me to my desk. I sat down and wished I could disappear and not be the subject of the quiet whispers floating through the room.

Much of my day went the same and soon the bell sounded for lunch. As shadow guided me into the cafeteria everyone silenced and then the room erupted into whispers. "I hear she's never been able to see."

"How can she go to regular school, shouldn't she be in some freak school for the blind?"

"Poor girl. I can't imagine what it must be like."

I ignored everyone and said softly to Shadow "Let's go get some food and then find an empty table." She led me forward to the lunch line and the lady at the counter helped me to pick out my lunch. As we were heading towards a table I felt someone grab my arm and heard Shadow growl softly.

"Hi Bella my name is Alice Cullen. Why don't you come and sit with us today." I stopped dead in my tracks. _Alice Cullen. Alice. Could this be the mysterious girl from my visions?_ Shadow nudged my knee and I realized that Alice was waiting for me to respond.

"Um sure. Shadow follow." Shadow guided me towards the table and Alice helped me to sit down and find a spot for Shadow next to me. She began to introduce me to everyone at the table.

"Guys this is Bella. Bella your sitting next to me and then Jasper is on my right. Rosalie is next to him along with Emmet. Then Edward is on your left. Jasper and Rosalie were adopted by my parents Carlisle and Esme. Edward, Emmet, and I are all siblings." I could feel everyone at the table staring at me curiously and I longed to know what they were thinking. Suddenly I could feel myself being sucked into a vision. _Not now! _I stiffened and it hit. _I was sitting in what appeared to be the biology class room. There was a boy next to me. He was absolutely gorgeous with messy copper hair, chiseled features, and the most striking topaz eyes. My vision clouded and came back. Suddenly the boy looked furious. His eyes had turned a pitch black and he was glaring at me as though I was his worst enemy. _I was aprubtly sucked back into the real word just in time to hear someone hiss "What was that?" A loud screech startled me and I felt the chair next to me being pushed away from the table. Edward had stormed off. _Great. It's the first day and I have managed to royally screw things up for myself. The point of moving here was to be I've had a vision in front of 5 people who must all think I'm crazy. And what happened it biology to make that boy so angry with me? _Maybe things weren't going to turn out as well as I thought.

* * *

**AN: Please let me know what you think, REVIEW! And check back for the next chapter soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! So here it is, Chapter Four! I hope you enjoy it. Sorry that it took so long to update. It has been an extremely busy few weeks! School starts next Wednesday for me so I'm not sure how often I will be updating but stay tuned ;) **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and please let me know what you think, REVIEW!**

* * *

Previously: _Great. It's the first day and I have managed to royally screw things up for myself. The point of moving here was to be I've had a vision in front of 5 people who must all think I'm crazy. And what happened it biology to make that boy so angry with me? _Maybe things weren't going to turn out as well as I thought.

* * *

"Um I should go" I said quickly and I stumbled out of my chair calling shadow to me quickly. I made my exit from the cafeteria extremely quick for a blind girl and I'm sure that I turned some heads but I couldn't be bothered at the moment. _These children will just have to get used to the fact that even though I'm blind I can walk. _I had more important things to deal with at the moment. Shadow led me to a bench outside the cafeteria in the courtyard and I sat down quickly beginning to feel light headed. _What have I done?_ Forks was supposed to be a fresh start for me. I wasn't going to be the freaky blind girl that had an uncanny ability to get around and a strange Seeing Eye dog that seemed much too intelligent to be _just _a dog.

Now I had gone and ruined any chances of normalcy. _What did the Cullens see? If Alice has an ability like mine would they know what was going on when I blanked out? Would they tell?_ I felt panicky but I knew that I needed to calm down. I would just brush it off. Act like nothing happened. Besides, I knew Alice's secret and surely she of all people would understand just how important keeping secrets like this really is. She wouldn't tell. My breathing slowed down and I reached my hand out for Shadow. She nuzzled against me and I said to her "All better girl. No need to worry." Shadow always knew when I was upset and she worried about me like a mother would fuss over her baby.

Slowly I stood up from the bench and smoothed out my clothes. I was not going to let this get to me. Shadow led me towards my next class, Biology. _Would my vision become a reality today? _I made my way through the door and towards the teacher's desk. Once I collected my text book, I made my way towards my seat with Shadow brushing against my leg. I knew exactly where my seat was from my earlier vision so I didn't need Shadow's guidance and I could tell that I was making my peers nervous with my apparent lack of any kind of disability. I waited with baited breath for someone to take their place beside me but no one came. I may not have much control over my visions but I generally knew when they were going to happen and right now there should be an angry boy sitting right next to me. I was so confused. _Were my visions going haywire? Going away? _That thought scared me. My visions were the only connection to the world of sight that I had. Without them I would be completely lost. Something must have happened that changed the vision.

The rest of the day passed in a haze and I found it easier than ever to ignore the comments and whispers of the people surrounding me. Shadow sensed my unease and was extremely fidgety, constantly shifting around me and generally behaving exactly how a normal guide dog wouldn't. With Shadow's intelligence I felt no need for her to behave as strictly as they taught them at the Seeing Eye dog academy. She knew me better than anything and would always be by my side if I needed her. There was no need for her to sit completely still waiting for me to grip her harness and give her a command. She just knew. When school ended, Shadow led me outside towards where the cruiser was. The ride home was completely silent. When we got to the house I let Shadow off of her harness and she wandered away. I could sense Charlie's confusion and I said to him "Shadow deserves a break after being by my side all day. Besides I know the house fairly well and being on my own will only help me to learn quicker." Charlie didn't say anything and so I asked him, "Do you think you could help me find where everything is in the kitchen so I can start dinner?"

I could feel him fidget and, in an embarrassed tone he said "Actually Bells I don' have much for food in the house. I'm not much of a cook myself."

"That's okay" I replied "we can order out tonight and then tomorrow you could take me to the market and I can take over meal duty."

"You don't have to do that Bells-" Charlie started but I cut him off

"I want to. And besides, I'm not going to live off pizza and Chinese while I'm here" I said teasing him. "Call me when the pizza gets here!" I called as I made my way towards the stairs, headed to my room to start doing my homework. When I was a freshman, Renee had bought me a small, portable laptop so that I was able to take notes and follow along in school. We made arrangements with the teachers so that I could be emailed all of the assignments and worksheets and my computer could read them to me. I could input my answers into the computer as I did the work and then I could hook it up to my printer and print of a copy to turn in and a copy in Braille that I could keep in my binder. My laptop was one of the best gifts I had ever received because it allowed me to attend regular school without too much inconvenience for anybody.

Awhile later Charlie called up to me to tell me that the pizza had arrived. I made my way down stairs and had two slices of pizza. Utterly exhausted from my confusing day I excused myself and made my way to the shower to get ready for bed. The hot water relaxed me and I crawled into be feeling somewhat calmer about my predicament. _Whatever will come, will come _I though as I drifted off to bed with Shadow breathing heavily by my side.

_There was a dear leaping through the under growth. Its eyes were wide and terrified as it ran for its life. My vision clouded over and reappeared. Pale white hands reaching out towards the dear and then, my vision went black. _I turned restless in my sleep, not coming full into consciousness and a pit of unease grew in my stomach from the strange vision.

* * *

**Please, please, please review! This is my first story and I really appreciate ANY input that I can get! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Had the day off of work and decided to update again since I haven't had much free time lately. I'm hoping to possibly update again tomorrow depending on how the day goes so stay tuned. Thank you for the wonderfull reviews and please keep reviewing. This is my first story and any input I can get is extremely helpful and encouraging. So here it is, Chapter 5, ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

Previously: _There was a dear leaping through the under growth. Its eyes were wide and terrified as it ran for its life. My vision clouded over and reappeared. Pale white hands reaching out towards the dear and then, my vision went black. _I turned restless in my sleep, not coming full into consciousness and a pit of unease grew in my stomach from the strange vision.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to Shadow nudging me and realized that I had forgotten to set my alarm. I quickly got ready and rushed downstairs calling for Charlie. 10 minutes later I was walking into the building with Shadow. In my haste I had forgotten her harness and I could hear some whispers as I passed the other students. Shadow was walking just a step ahead of me on my left and I was so used to having her around that it was an automatic reaction to just follow the slight brush on my leg. "How can she know where she is going without something to hold on to?"

"It's almost like she isn't blind at all…"

"That dog is so creepy. Have you seen how it just like _knows _what is going on?"

Shadow growled lowly at the last comment and I just nudged her to let her know to be quiet. Suddenly Shadow stopped and I paused as well waiting for something to happen. "Hey Bella, it's Alice."_ Alice. She was still talking to me. I wasn't a freak to her. _

"Hey" I replied.

"I'm in your Lit. class and I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me today?"

"Sure. That would be really nice." Shadow began walking again as Alice looped her arm through mine. I noticed that her hand was freezing but I didn't comment on it. She began chattering away about all of the latest school gossip. I wasn't really paying attention to her and a million thoughts were running through my head. _Alice still wants to be my friend! _I sang to myself. I couldn't believe it. Almost everyone in my life either pitied me or avoided me. I had never had any playmates when I was younger or any girl friends to hang out with as I moved into my middle school and high school years and the prospect of having a real friend – maybe even someone who had an ability and could understand me like nobody else could- was overwhelming.

As we entered the classroom Shadow fidgeted alerting me in her own special way to all of the stares that Alice and I were receiving. I didn't know why they were staring and I could only assume it was because someone as having a conversation with the "blind girl." Alice was seemed unaware of the attention she was receiving and led me right to a desk, sitting down next to me. "So Bella I was thinking that you should come over tomorrow after school and have a sleep over this weekend!" Alice said excitedly.

Despite the infectiousness of her bubbly attitude I was unsure whether to go to her house. _Why had Edward left so suddenly at lunch yesterday? Di d they know what was going on with me? _"I don't know if that is such a good idea Alice" I replied slowly.

"Oh please, please, please!" she begged me "you just have to come over and get to know my family. I have a feeling that we are going to be best friends."

_A feeling. A feeling that we were going to be best friends. Could this be Alice's vision? Did she see me coming just like I saw myself meeting her? _As soon as Alice said that, my mind was made up. "Sure Alice I'll come over and have a sleep over."

"Yay!" she squealed causing Shadow to whinny at my feet and the air to shift as heads whipped towards the noise. I rolled my eyes. _It's not like she is a statue when she's not helping me. She's going to make noise just like a normal dog. _"I'll take you home after school to get your bag and then we can head over to my house…" Alice started rambling about everything that we were going to do over the weekend and I tuned her out again. _I was going to have a sleepover. With my future best friend. _Suddenly all of my previous worries left me. Of course Alice wouldn't tell. Maybe she already even knew that I had an ability. It seems as though she saw me coming so who know what else her visions have sent her.

As I made my way towards the cafeteria I grew apprehensive again. Would I sit with the Cullens again? Was that a good idea? But before I had too much time to sink into my previous depressed state shadow trotted around behind me and began pushing me towards the line impatient with me when she knew that I was needlessly fretting. I stumbled not ready for the change and tumbled to my butt in the middle of the cafeteria. "SHADOW!" I scolded. "I wasn't ready and you know better!" I suddenly realized that the entire cafeteria was silent and I could feel the tenseness of the room. My face heated up and I could only imagine the bright red blush that was rising to my cheeks realizing that I had just scolded Shadow like she could actually understand me in the middle of the cafeteria. Not that she couldn't understand me, it was just strange to others, who did not believe Shadow could be as intelligent as she is, to see me talk to her like I would anyone else. Shadow licked my hand in apology and I quickly stood up and put my hand on her head so as to avoid any more stares and any more embarrassments. I had just gotten my lunch when Alice called "Shadow, Bella over here!" Shadow happily trotted off in the direction of Alice's voice and I followed, more subdued, behind.

"That was HILARIOUS!" a voice boomed as I sat down causing me to flinch slightly. I heard a smack and then Alice was saying

"Sorry Bella, my brother can be a bit loud sometimes"

The booming voice introduced itself, "Hey Bella, I'm Emmet and I'm awesome." A small chuckle escaped me as he said this. Shadow pulled her front paws on to the bench beside me not liking being ignored.

"Oh be quiet you" I scolded "you've gotten us both enough attention for a lifetime." I heard a quiet chuckle next to me and I whipped my head towards the sound.

"Hello Bella, I'm Edward Cullen." So Edward was here today. I felt cool finger tips brush against my own and I shook Edwards hand. _Strange, he is just as cold as Alice. _

"Hi" I replied shyly and the table got awkwardly quiet. Even with the silence I couldn't help but feel like a silent conversation was passing between everyone.

The bell burst the silence and Edward stood up beside me. "Could I accompany you to Biology?" Edward asked me. I was unaware that he was in my class and I politely accepted the invitation. When we reached the classroom Shadow led me towards my desk and I sat down and pulled out my laptop getting ready to take my notes. The chair beside me made a soft scraping noise as it pulled across the linoleum floor. "Bella" the person who had sat down acknowledged. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. _It was Edward. Edward was my missing lab partner from yesterday. Edward was the furious boy in my vision. What was going on with his family? Why did they behave so strangely? _My head started to spin and the last thing I remember before blacking out was Shadows piercing barks of alarm and Edward's quiet call to me.

* * *

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! ANY INPUT IS EXTEMELY HELPFUL! I would reeeeeaaaaaalllly like to reach at least ten reviews before I post the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay so here is chapter six. Sorry that the chapters are a little short but I always write better when I can sit down and do it in little spurts. Hoping to update at least once more before the weekend is over. As always PLEASE review! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter ;)**

* * *

Previously: I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. _It was Edward. Edward was my missing lab partner from yesterday. Edward was the furious boy in my vision. What was going on with his family? Why did they behave so strangely? _My head started to spin and the last thing I remember before blacking out was Shadows piercing barks of alarm and Edward's quiet call to me.

* * *

I awoke to Shadow licking my face. As soon as she realized that I was coming to, she stood over me and I could hear her softly growling. "Bella! Are you OK?" Edwards voice was saying from somewhere above me. I could hear the whole class chattering. Someone tried to step closer to me but Shadow let out a fierce growl and a warning bark.

"Shadow stop" I said. She whinnied at me and stepped aside to lay her head next to mine.

"We were trying to help you and see if you were alright but Shadow was growling and taking a snap at anyone that came close" Edward said.

"It's OK" I replied "It's just how she is trained. If I'm hurt she is supposed to do that."

I could hear my classmates whispering around me, "I don't feel safe with that dog at the school. Did you see how vicious it got when anyone tried to get closer!"

"How does the dog know what to do? It's just a stupid animal!" Shadow growled softly by my ear at that.

"Shadow, behave" I scolded weakly. She nudged the side of my head and I knew that she wanted me to get up so I stuck my hand out and she pushed her head under it so that I could stand up without losing my balance. I petted her once I was up. "Good girl."

"Isabella" the teacher started "are you OK? Do you need someone to escort you to the nurse's office?"

"No. Shadow can find it for me. Thank you." I could hear some more muttering at my statement but I was tired of people assuming that Shadow was stupid, from now on I was going to talk to Shadow like I normally would and these children would just have to deal with it. I tapped her lightly and she began leading me towards the hallway. Once outside the classroom I slid down the wall and took deep calming breathes. _Why was Edward so furious in my vision? _There was something off about his family. The way that they seemed to be communicating silently with each other all the time, the way that their skin was ice cold, the strange visions that I had been getting since I met them. Something was off and I didn't understand but I was determined to find out. I was not going to give up easily. What if Alice had visions like me? What if she could control them? No, acting the frightened little girl was not an option. I was going to find out what was going on with the Cullens.

I stood up from the floor shakily and quietly told Shadow to find the nurse's office. She pranced nervously by my side as we made our way down the hallway and I could tell that she was worried about my short fainting spell. I patted her reassuringly as we reached a door. I walked in and heard a sharp intake of breath. "Hello" I said softly, "is this the nurse's office."

"Yes dear" a kind, soft voice said, "are you alright?" I could hear the genuine concern in her voice and for once it also lacked pity. I couldn't help but feel a surge of gratitude to this woman that I had never met.

"Yes, I just had a fainting spell in my Biology class and I was wondering if I could get a pass to leave school?"

"Why of course dear! Let me go write you a pass while you call your father to come and get you." I thanked her and Shadow led me to a small bench where I could sit and call Charlie. Ten minutes later, I was outside getting into the cruiser. Charlie fussed and worried over me on the phone and rushed over to the school. My fainting spell was nothing to worry about; I had just been completely shocked by my discovery of Edward being the boy in my vision.

When I got home Shadow trotted off and I made my way to my room to take a relaxing shower. Once I had calmed down under the hot water and the scent of my strawberry shampoo I stepped out of the shower, pulled on a pair of my favorite sweats and pulled out my laptop. I opened the browser and began searching for answers. I typed in everything that I knew about the Cullens. They had cold skin, and beautiful voices and I could tell that they were extremely graceful just by the way that Alice's small footsteps danced as she walked next to me down the hallway. As I hit the search button the computer began to read bits of the search results to me. One in particular sounded promising, "Legends of the Quileute shape shifters and their mortal enemies the cold ones."

I could remember when I was younger and I came to visit Charlie, going down to the reservation and hearing the different tribal legends. This must be one of them. I hit the enter button so that the computer would begin to tell me more of that search result.

"The legend of the shape changers originates from the old Quileute tribe of Forks, WA. It states that the people of the Quileute tribe are descended from their brothers, the wolves. When their mortal enemy is near, the shape changer gene comes out in the reservation and the Quileute people shift into wolves to protect their tribe from the danger, the Cold Ones. The cold ones are supposedly decades old, living on forever. They are recognizable from their pale, cold skin, blood-red eyes, and unnatural grace and beauty. All of their traits are used to draw in their pray, humans. There are many names for these evil creatures including Cold Ones, Bloodsuckers, and Vampires."

_Vampires. _That was it, the Cullens were vampires. It would explain everything. Why they were so cold and their gracefulness. _Could it explain Alice's gift? Did the others see the future as well? _My mind was spinning. The Cullens were blood-sucking monsters of fairy tales. I jumped violently as Shadow hopped onto the bed next to me. She scooted over next to me and rested her head in my lap, reassuring me that she was here for me. I slowly stroked her head and lay down for bead. Try as I might, I could not turn off my brain, could not go to sleep. I wasn't sure whether to be terrified of the Cullens or excited that I finally understood them. What was going to happen now? Could I tell Alice that I knew? Would they believe in my ability? And most importantly, what was Edward's problem? Why did he have so many attitude shifts? My mind was reeling when I finally sunk into unconsciousness .

A vision overtook my dreams. _Alice and I, best friends. My vision blurred. A beautiful meadow, Edward standing in the shadows of the trees. The image fogged over. A beautiful, pale girl with cascades of mahogany hair falling down her back laughing and smiling at someone next to her. The images became faster and faster flickering to quick to catch anything and then the pictures faded and the vision ended. _I awoke the next morning barely remembering my strange dreams with only fragments of pictures slowly fading from my mind.

* * *

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE leave a review! ANY comments are awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys, sorry that it has been awhile since I updated. School started this week and I think that I'm only going to have time to update on the weekends now. I'm really excited about this chapter and I think that it turned out really well! Hope you guys enjoy and as always please review!**

* * *

Previously: What was going to happen now? Could I tell Alice that I knew? Would they believe in my ability? And most importantly, what was Edward's problem? Why did he have so many attitude shifts? My mind was reeling when I finally sunk into unconsciousness.

A vision overtook my dreams. _Alice and I, best friends. My vision blurred. A beautiful meadow, Edward standing in the shadows of the trees. The image fogged over. A beautiful, pale girl with cascades of mahogany hair falling down her back laughing and smiling at someone next to her. The images became faster and faster flickering to quick to catch anything and then the pictures faded and the vision ended. _I awoke the next morning barely remembering my strange dreams with only fragments of pictures slowly fading from my mind.

* * *

My head was throbbing as I got ready for school. With my discovery last night and the flickers of my vision still running through the back of my mind, I hadn't slept very well. Charlie seemed to notice my lack of energy and suggested that I stay home from school but I quickly refused. Today I was going to confront Alice. As the cruiser pulled to a stop in front of the school I began to feel nervous. Shadow was being edgy as well because of my strange behavior over the last few days. I quickly exited the car and Shadow hopped out behind me. "Shadow, find Alice" I asked her.

Shadow was not wearing her harness again today. I found it unnecessary to make the children surrounding me by playing the good little blind girl part. Let them think I was strange. Shadow trotted ahead of me a bit and I followed the sound of her paws clicking on the pavement, not even bothering to rest my hand on her. If someone was in my way Shadow would slow down to stand beside me and guide me more thoroughly. The whispers rolled right away from my ears as I passed my classmates and I only had one thing on my mind.

"Bella" I heard Alice's shocked voice call. I hadn't seen any of the Cullens since my strange fainting spell.

"Alice" I acknowledged, "we need to talk." I patted Shadow's fur and softly asked her to find us somewhere private to have the conversation. She trotted off and I followed. I could just barely make out Alice's dancing footsteps behind me. The noise of the school faded into the background as Shadow led me on and soon I found my feet trudging up a dirt path. The air changed and from the noises I could guess that we were headed a short way to the woods. Shadow slowed and then stood protectively twisted around my legs. She could sense my fear and nervousness.

"Bella what's going on?" Alice's voice asked apprehensively.

Without any explanation I just said "I know Alice." She was smart and if she had visions like I did, she would be even faster at figuring it out.

"Know what?" Alice replied slowly, her tone suddenly guarded.

"What you and your family are" I whispered. I heard her sharp intake of breath.

She replied with a hard edge to our voice, "And what do you think I am Bella?" I was taken aback. Alice was normally a bubbly, care-free person and I was not used to this new attitude. I didn't know what to say. What was I doing here? Why did I feel the need to confront Alice? Not only was it stupid, seeing as she is a vampire, but it didn't matter. Who cares if she is a vampire? Who cares if her whole family is vampires? It didn't matter because Alice may be the only person in the entire world that would ever understand me, would be able to help me.

I felt around and sat down on a nearby rock, all the tension leaving my body. "Nevermind" I said "It doesn't matter."

"What?" Alice asked her normal tone of voice back and now colored with shock and curiosity.

"It doesn't matter" I said again quietly.

Suddenly Alice was ranting "What do you mean it doesn't matter? If you really know what we are you should be running in the opposite direction! How did you even figure it out, I mean your blind for God's sake! And you're saying it doesn't matter and hang on…" She suddenly broke off, "Bella, how did you figure out what I am? You've never even seen me."

Shit. This was not good. How did I never even think that Alice would figure out my secret as soon as I confronted her? "I… Um… Alice that's beside the point" I stuttered uselessly. I could feel Alice flit over to the rock I was perched on and sit beside me.

"Bella, you have been blind you whole life and yet you seem to always know where you are at. You have an uncanny ability to make your way around for a girl that has never seen a day in her life…" I could feel Alice suddenly stiffen beside me and I had a good idea that she was having a vision.

"Oh" Alice exhaled softly "you can see it too."

"See what?" I snapped at her becoming immediately defensive.

"Of course! Why didn't I figure this out before! It would explain everything. How you always seem to be fine making your way around. How you would seem perfectly normal if someone didn't know that you were blind. You see it too!"

"Alice are you going crazy?" I said shortly "I don't see anything, I'm blind." This was bad, very bad. What would I do if she found out? I was planning on telling her later. This wasn't how things were supposed to go; my confrontation was starting to seem like a very bad idea.

"Don't you dare lie to me Bella Swan. You see the future too. I _know _you do." Alice scolded.

"Alice" I whispered, feeling very scared now. She was going to leave, scared that I would tell about her and her family. After my stupid confrontation she had no reason to trust me anymore. I was never going to learn to control my ability. The one person in the world that would understand me was going to leave me.

"Yes!" She crowed triumphantly "This is perfect! We're going to be the best of friends. You can tell me all about your visions. I wonder do they work the same way as mine?" She was babbling incessantly.

I cut her off, "Wait, what?" I was confused now. She wasn't worried about me knowing her secret?

"Bella silly, we both know each others' secrets now!" She was practically bouncing next to me "I have wanted to tell you for so long but my family was refusing. I knew that there was something different about you, and now you have figured it all out on your own!" She laughed.

"So you're not scared that I am going to tell your secret?" I asked slowly.

"Of course not! I can _see _it. And besides you're going to be part of the family soon enough anyways" she trailed off excitedly. What did that mean? I was going to be a part of the family. It didn't matter. All I could think was that Alice wasn't going to leave me and that I wasn't going to have to do this alone anymore. I laughed and threw my arms around Alice.

"Bella?" She questioned.

"You're not going to leave me! I thought that you wouldn't trust me, that you would move away! But you won't! And you can help me with my visions and I have someone that finally understands me!" I was absolutely giddy. I would no longer be the odd one out, the strange blind girl. Alice would be there. Even sitting here now I could see small flickers of her and me always together in the future.

"You're silly" She said lightly, "of course I'll be here, you and I are going to be the best of friends, sisters even." A huge weight seemed to lift off of my shoulders. I was euphoric. Shadow barked happily by my feet and Alice giggled.

Alice and I talked awhile longer about nothing in particular. We just sat and joked with each other enjoying the feeling of finally being understood by someone else. I could sense that it was getting late and Alice offered to give me a ride home. I reluctantly agreed knowing that I would be seeing her again soon. She dropped me off at Charlie's and I made my way inside. As soon as the door closed behind me, I slid down the wall and I couldn't keep the huge smile that broke out on my face inside. I had a feeling that nothing was going to be the same anymore.

* * *

**APOV: (YAY!)**

After I dropped Bella off at her house, I raced home. As soon as I entered the house I was faced with my family all standing there waiting for me. Everyone was confused except Edward. He was furious. "What have you done?" He growled. Jasper came to stand protectively in front of me.

"She figured it out on her own Edward" I said lightly. The rest of the family gasped when they finally understood what was going on. "Bella Swan knows our secret."

"Alice" Edward started, still fuming "what if she tells? How could let her figure this out? How did you not see it coming?"

I became defensive of my new best friend. "I said she figured it out on her own Edward. I can't see everything and besides you could be asking yourself why you didn't hear her?"

He was immediately subdued. "I can't" he said softly.

"Can't what?" I said confused.

"I can't hear her." It was my turn to be surprised. I stiffened as vision overtook me.

"Well it doesn't matter" I said confidently, as I came back to reality. "Bella won't tell. I _know _she won't. And besides, she is going to be a big part of this family soon enough" I finished cryptically, blocking my thoughts from Edward. With that I pranced off upstairs to find something to do until morning when I could see Bella again. Everything was going to work out perfectly, I could tell.

* * *

**AN: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**l **

**l **

**l **

**l **

**l **

**l **

**l **

**\/**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry that it took me so long to update guys. With school starting life has been crazy. I will probably only be updating on the weekends from now on. Well here it is, chapter 8! Hope you like it and please review!

* * *

**

Previously: APOV "Well it doesn't matter" I said confidently, as I came back to reality. "Bella won't tell. I _know _she won't. And besides, she is going to be a big part of this family soon enough" I finished cryptically, blocking my thoughts from Edward. With that I pranced off upstairs to find something to do until morning when I could see Bella again. Everything was going to work out perfectly, I could tell.

* * *

**BPOV:**

_The cruiser was pulling up to the school. I could see myself step out. Alice was there waiting for me… _The vision ended abruptly when my alarm clock rang. I quickly shut it off and pranced around my room getting ready for school. Shadow was flitting around carelessly beside me, happy that I was happy. When I came down the stairs I had a brief vision of Charlie's confused face before I reached the landing and sure enough when I reached the kitchen he said carefully "are you feeling alright Bells?"

"Perfect. Absolutely ecstatic in fact" Shadow barked at my feet as though in agreement, "can we get going? I really want to get to school."

"Sure, sure." Charlie trailed off.

When the cruiser pulled up in front of the school I got out and, knowing she would be there, threw myself at Alice hugging her tightly. I stiffened slightly _the rest of the Cullens standing a few rows down watching in confusion and the student body beginning to whisper about my enthusiasm. _I giggled softly and whispered in Alice's ear "I think I have attracted some attention." She giggled as well but hugged me back anyways

"I'm glad you're here Bella. All night long my visions flickered between you running away or staying…" she trailed off nervously.

"Of course I came back Alice. You're the only one that understands me." I said simply. It was a fact and nothing was going to change that. She hugged me harder and Shadow barked loudly a couple times. I just laughed at her and grabbed Alice's arm with Shadow by my legs leading me to class.

"Why is she hanging out with Alice Cullen?"

"I have never seen her talk to anyone!"

"She sure seems comfortable getting around, what a strange dog"

I laughed softly at the comments being made and I felt the air shift as Alice turned to look at me. "I believe the student body is surprised that I can actually socialize. With you none the less."

"You know" she started "you really have remarkable hearing."

"The doctors always told me that my other senses would be heightened because of my blindness."

School went quickly and I found Alice waiting to ambush me at lunch time. "Bella!" She practically screamed at me when I left the classroom "you're eating with us today!" Although I was nervous about having a repeat of the last time that I ate with them I couldn't help but smile. I was going to be eating lunch with my first friend. Alice grabbed my arm and began leading me and I slipped into a brief vision. Shadow was prancing happily a good ways in front of us playing like a puppy and socializing with the students around her. I slipped out of the vision and heard a few students giggle at her antics.

"Shadow" I called "be good." I didn't have the heart to put too much of a threat behind my warning because it was nice to see her enjoying herself for once. Alice led me through the lunch line and we made our way over to their table.

"Guys Bella is sitting with us today" Alice told her family as we sat down. No one responded but she seemed unfazed. She chatted away happily at me for awhile trying to include her family members rather unsuccessfully. I threw in the occasional reply not really paying attention, just enjoying having someone to talk to like a normal teenager. Suddenly Alice stiffened beside me and I knew what was happening but before I had a chance to even do anything I felt the vision over take me as well. _Alice was leading me up the drive to a huge white mansion… "They're going to love you Bella, trust me"…. I was shaking hands with a blond man and a caramel haired woman both smiling warmly at me… _I was dragged back to reality quite suddenly and, forgetting where I was, I blurted quite loudly, "No Alice! That is not a good idea."

"But Bella it would be so much fun! Please, please, please…" I could only imagine the pout that was adorning her graceful features.

Edward decided to interject at that moment "What are you talking about?"

"Bella is going to come over to her house this weekend!" Alice squealed.

"No I'm not Alice."

"Bella" Edward said slowly "how did you know that Alice was going to ask you to come to our house before she said anything?"

I could feel everybody at the table watching me. _Shit._ This was not good; it was almost an exact repeat of what happened last time I ate with them. "Uh… I… She asked me earlier?" I asked in a lame attempt to cover up the situation. I wasn't fooling anyone.

"Well" Alice said confidently, "now you have to come over and explain to everyone. Don't worry, it will be fine. I'll pick you up after your last class."

Damn it. What had I gotten myself into? I was now going to have to tell all of the Cullens about my gift. Alice accepting me was one thing, but what would they think? Would they believe me? Would they trust me with their secret? The rest of lunch passed quietly and my good mood was subdued for the rest of the day. What was I going to do?

* * *

**AN: Please, Please, Please REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys! So sorry that it has taken me so long to update! Life has been extremely hectic since school started. I'm going to try and update again before the weekend is over but we'll see if I can make it. Also, I started a new story called Punch Front so check it out! Hope you enjoy chapter 9!

* * *

**

Previously: Damn it. What had I gotten myself into? I was now going to have to tell all of the Cullens about my gift. Alice accepting me was one thing, but what would they think? Would they believe me? Would they trust me with their secret? The rest of lunch passed quietly and my good mood was subdued for the rest of the day. What was I going to do?

* * *

The final bell of the day rung and my stomach dropped. What was I going to do? I had been trying to see the future all afternoon but I couldn't get my gift to work. I really needed to figure out how to control it. And I would, as long as the Cullens didn't move away after they found out that I knew their secret and that I could see the future…

"Shadow, go the back way home girl." Shadow began leading me away from the school and I could hear the noise fading behind me. Suddenly, my wrist was being held by an ice cold hand.

"Where do you think you're going Bella? You're coming to my house remember?" Alice. I knew she would probably see me but I had to try. Oh well.

"Alice, this is not a good idea. What if they don't like me? I can't lose you. I have never had anyone to talk to before. A friend."

"Silly Bella I _know _that it will be fine. And besides, I wouldn't want to leave you either. It's not like I've met many psychics either." She giggled softly at her statement. I sighed in surrender and Alice wrapped her arm around me and began leading me back towards the parking lot. My vision went black. _Alice telling me to wait on the sidewalk… a shiny yellow Porsche driving up… Trees blurring as we sped down the windy roads…_ I was sucked back into reality.

"Nice car" I giggled. Alice laughed too and the tense atmosphere was shattered. There was no sense in trying to avoid the problem now. I was going to have to tell the Cullens what I knew. At least I had Alice's promise that she wouldn't leave.

I was becoming curious now. What were the other Cullens like? I had only ever met them briefly. I knew that they were all together, except for Edward. Edward. He was different than the rest. More secluded. One minute he would seem distant and the next he was curious to know about me. I wasn't sure what to make of him.

Alice pulled the car up and we were off. I heard the road change after a few minutes and I knew that we were on gravel. The car stopped quite abruptly and I heard the driver's side door open. "Jazz!" I hear Alice squeal enthusiastically. I was content to just stay in the car scratching Shadow's ears. The longer I could prolong going inside the better. Alice had other plans for me though. She yanked the passenger side door open and proceeded to drag me out and pull me towards the door. If it weren't for Shadow's subtle signals as to where I was at I would have never made it over the uneven terrain and up the front steps. Alice dragged me inside and before I had any chance to react I heard a scolding voice.

"Alice! Don't drag the poor girl around!" a warm voice said. The conversation was then directed towards me, "You must be Bella! Alice has been so excited these last few days." I was enveloped in a soft hug. I could tell that whoever it was was being extra careful as to not harm me.

"Um nice to meet you too" I stuttered nervously.

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm Esme, Alice's mom"

"Bella" I heard Emmet boom from the other side of the room. Shadow, who really seemed to like Emmet, barked happily at his entrance.

Alice must not have told her parents about my condition because Esme asked me softly "Oh, who is this?"

"Alice" I hissed, now I had to tell them about my condition too.

"Bella" Alice replied nonchalantly.

"Um, Esme… well you see… um I…"

My nervous stuttering was interrupted when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I heard Edward say strongly, "Mom, Bella is blind."

"Oh" I heard Esme say in shock. "I'm so sorry dear, I didn't mean…"

"It's fine Esme. Really, I get it a lot" I smiled weakly in the direction of her voice.

"So Bella" Edward started "How about we all go and sit down and have a chat."

I knew that I should feel nervous or worried but as soon as Edward grabbed my hand I felt a shock of electricity flow between us and I became oddly calm. Edward must have felt it to because he quickly dropped my hand. Not wanting to lose the connection I reached out and felt around the air for his fingers. He must have guessed my intention, because there was no way that he would ever feel the way I did, and I felt his fingers interlock with mine again. Telling the Cullens didn't seem so horrible now.

What was happening to me? I had never felt comfortable around anybody besides Shadow and my parents. Now I was best friends with Alice and I had a strange pull towards her brother who I had hardly ever even said a few words to. My head was spinning as I sat down on the couch and Shadow settled at my feet. Edward sat next to me and I felt a strange sense of loss as he let go of my hand.

"Bella" an unfamiliar voice said "I'm Carlisle, Alice's dad. Why don't you tell us what is going on.

My breathing was coming harder and I could feel the blood rushing to my head.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked, just seconds before I blacked out. Again.

* * *

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: YAY! Another update! Hope you guys enjoy! Please keep the awesome reviews coming :D

* * *

**

Previously: "Bella" an unfamiliar voice said "I'm Carlisle, Alice's dad. Why don't you tell us what is going on.

My breathing was coming harder and I could feel the blood rushing to my head.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked, just seconds before I blacked out. Again.

* * *

"Bella! Bella!" Shadow was licking my face and cool fingers were fluttering across my head. I groaned. "Bella I need you to lay still" Carlisle's voice said to me. So that was why there was someone near me. Shadow would only let someone who was safe come near me when I blacked out. Carlisle was a doctor at the local hospital. How Shadow knew that he was safe, I had no idea. But then again, I didn't have a clue as to how she knew half of the things she did.

"Shadow stop. I'm fine" I pushed her nose away and I sat up despite the many protests I received.

Edward's was the most noticeable, "Bella you really should let Carlisle make sure you're ok" I heard his velvet voice say nervously. Why was he nervous? Strange.

"I'm fine" I said strongly. I got up and sat back on my previous spot on the couch. I felt someone sit next to me and gently grab my hand. As soon as I felt the familiar flow of electricity, I knew that it was Edward.

"Bella" Carlisle started slowly, "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine. Just nervous I guess" Wow. Now they were sure to think that I was absolutely insane. I pictured them wheeling me off to the mental ward when I told them about my visions and I heard Alice giggle from across the room. Stupid psychic.

"It's not funny Alice." I said grumpily.

"On the contrary Bella it's hilarious that you think we would cart you off to the mental ward when we're practically fairytales ourselves." She giggled again.

I heard the sharp intake of breath from the rest of the Cullens when Alice casually mentioned the fact that they were vampires.

"I think that an explanation is needed" Carlisle said calmly.

"Well" Alice started with a cheery voice "I just had a vision of Bella being carted into a mental ward by us because she believes that we will think she is crazy."

"Alice" I groaned.

"I'm not sure that we understand" Carlisle replied slowly.

"Well" I started "I… um… well you see I know what you are." I stated bluntly.

"Yes, yes. We already knew that. We found out when Alice came home from talking with you." Carlisle said "But how did you find out? Especially in your condition…"

"Um well, I have been blind since I was born. But I have also had visions… visions of the future. Just like Alice." I trailed of nervously.

The room was absolutely silent and I began to fidget. Again, Alice hadn't told her family anything more than necessary. I wished someone would just say something. I heard Alice sigh delicately and then she said "It's not as though you've never met someone who could see the future before. Bella is just like me and we're going to be best friends!" She finished excitedly coming to sit on the other side of me.

Suddenly a beautiful voice said harshly "How do we know she won't tell anyone? She is dangerous, we should just dispose of her now." I heard Edward and Alice hiss beside me.

"Rosalie" Alice growled "Bella is my best friend. We're practically going to be sisters. If you so much as think about harming her, I shall know and I will not take kindly to it. Besides I already told you, I _know _that she won't tell anyone. I have seen it." She finished confidently.

"Thank you Alice." I said quietly. I had never had anyone to stand up for me before.

"Of course Bella!" Alice trilled.

"Bella, how do your visions work?" Carlisle changed the subject abruptly.

"Well at first I only got them in dreams… I always just thought that I had a strange sense of the future. And then they started coming to me all of the time and I figured out what they were. I saw myself coming here. And I saw Alice… But I never knew what was so important. I just kept having the same visions over and over. And then I showed up here and found Alice and I learned of her gift. I guess that's why I was so drawn here…" I was babbling.

"Interesting" Carlisle mused "and can you control your visions?"

"No. They're just random. I have ones of the immediate future, they tend to be abrupt and change a lot, and then I have the ones that I get over and over. They're always the same. Almost as if they're set in stone. Like nothing can change them. I was actually hoping that Alice could help me learn to control them." I said timidly.

I wanted nothing more than to be able to utilize my visions instead of them just being random. Not that they weren't useful but if I could access them all of the time my blindness would become even less of a handicap.

"Of course! That would be so much fun!" Alice shrieked.

"It sounds like you're visions are a tad different than Alice's" Carlisle said. "It seems as though you have the visions that change with peoples' decisions just like Alice and that you have visions that will almost definitely come to pass. It's strange… I have never met a human with a gift, much less with a gift as powerful as yours."

For the rest of the afternoon the Cullens and I talked. Alice began to try to help me with my visions but we weren't very successful. She was not to be deterred though. "Don't worry Bella. It will just take time. I'm sure that you can learn to control them" She said encouragingly to me as she drove me home. She dropped me at my house and sped off but not before reminding me that she would pick me up for school in the morning.

* * *

**APOV:**

I dropped Bella off at her house and sped back towards the mansion. I was extremely happy with how the day had gone. Rosalie would get over her stubborn hatred soon enough and Bella and Edward would be just perfect with each other. A vision over took me just as I walked through the front door. _Bella and Edward in a meadow… Bella was absolutely glowing as she laughed… "Edward I love you." She said… _I was pulled back to reality.

"NO!" Edward growled. "I can't do that to her!"

"Edward there is no changing it. I have seen these visions since you first met! Nothing will change the future and you would be stupid to try!" I said angrily. He was going to ruin everything with his self hatred. Bella didn't need that.

"NO!" Edward growled and stormed off. I sighed sadly. This was going to work out. They were meant for each other. Bella was going to be my sister. Edward just hadn't seen it yet.

* * *

**BPOV:**

As I crawled into bed a vision overtook me... _I was in a meadow with Edward... My face lit up as I laughed... "I love you Edward" I said... _I was sucked back into reality. A wave of sadness overtook me. Edward would never love me. I was broken, useless. That was one vision that could never come true. I knew that what I had said was true though. I was absolutely in love with Edward. How it happened, I didn't know. We had hardly ever talked to each other. But I was inexplicably drawn to him.

Of three things I was sure. One I could never lose the Cullens. Two I was completely and irrevocably in love with Edward. And three, Edward could never love someone like me back.

* * *

**AN: Well there you have it, Chapter 10! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: 9/13: Hey guys, so here's the next chapter! I'm going to try to update my two stories every other night (One story per night) but we'll see how that goes. Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter but I really like were I left it off. As always, please review and keep a look out for another chapter to be posted on Wednesday-hopefully!**

* * *

Previously: Of three things I was sure. One I could never lose the Cullens. Two I was completely and irrevocably in love with Edward. And three, Edward could never love someone like me back.

* * *

I had a restless sleep and woke up in the morning feeling extremely groggy. My dreams were plagued with the vision of Edward and me in the meadow. Reality told me that Edward would never choose someone like me but my heart couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness. Would _anyone _ever want someone like me? Not only was I blind, but I had visions. It was insane to think that someone would love me through that.

Alice arrived right on time to pick me up from school. Alice. I had forgotten. Did she have the same vision as I did? Did Edward know? If Edward did know, the situation wouldn't change any. _Let it go _I told myself.

Alice was her usual bubby self this morning. "So Bella, any visions last night?"

"Um no" I said rather quickly. She turned her eyes toward me but thankfully, she just let it go.

"Well I was thinking last night about how to help you. I have never had any problems controlling my visions so it is rather difficult to try and teach you how to do it. My theory is that since your still human you just have less control over them. I'll have to help you to control your mind so that you can hone your visions in." She said all this in a rather satisfied tone, proud of herself for figuring it out.

"Well how do you propose we go about 'controlling my mind' as you so put it?" I said sarcastically.

A delicate frown crossed her features. "Um, I hadn't gotten that far yet." She sat quietly for a minute and only the sound of the engine could be heard. "O.K. Try this: I'm going to decide which parking spot to take. I want you to focus on that decision. Think about the parking spaces. Try to visualize the situation as best you can."

I closed my eyes, they were useless anyways, and tried to focus. Every little sound interfered. Shadow was snuffling at my feet. The engine became obnoxiously loud. I drowned out the noise, sinking deeper into myself. _What parking spot is Alice going to choose? What parking spot? _I felt my body stiffen as I was pulled from reality. _Alice's yellow Porsche zooming down the highway… pulling into the school parking lot… We parked in the third spot from the end of the first row right next to Rosalie's BMW._ I snapped back. "Third spot on the end of the first row. Rosalie drove her BMW today."

Alice laughed excitedly "You did it!" I had done it. I had controlled a vision. It may have been difficult but I _knew _that it could be done now. Suddenly my outlook on the day became much brighter.

As Shadow led me into the school, Alice quizzed me again, "Um, What am I going to pretend to have for lunch?" she asked seriously. I giggled a bit at her request but when she reprimanded me, I tried to focus.

I drowned out all of the noise around me and sunk deep into my consciousness. _Alice chattering at me happily as we made our way through the lunch line… she picked up a slice of pizza, grimacing down at it… _I snapped back quicker than I had the first time. It had only taken me about a half a minute to get my vision. "A slice of pizza."

"Right!" Alice said enthusiastically adding a muttered "Disgusting stuff" I couldn't help but giggle. I was feeling extremely proud of myself. Shadow barked merrily at my laugh and the hallway around us got quiet which only made me laugh again. Alice joined me and I was sucked into an involuntary vision. _The students in the hallway were looking at us in wonder… Alice and I were an odd pair in their eyes… _Alice squeezed my hand and I knew that she had had the same vision. I turned my head in her general direction and grinned at her. If only they knew how odd a pair we really were.

I sat anxiously through my first few periods. I wanted to get to lunch and work with Alice some more. I tried to work with my visions on my own, but it was hard to control them when you didn't have something very specific to look for. It was obviously going to take time for me to get to the point at which I could search the general future of those around me. Right now, I would settle for being able to see Alice's extremely precise decisions.

When the bell rang I eagerly grabbed Shadow's harness and she began to lead me towards the cafeteria. Alice wasn't waiting outside my class like she usually did but she skipped to my side just as I entered the lunchroom. Just as I had predicted earlier that morning, Alice got a slice of pizza for lunch. Then we made our way over to the Cullens table.

Just as I sat down, I was forcibly dragged into a vision… _Alice and I sitting down… Edward getting up and angrily leaving from the table… _I was sucked back into reality just in time to here the chair next to me scrape harshly against the linoleum. "I don't understand" I whispered. I had to know what was going on. I had to know the future. For the first time it came to me naturally… _Edward in the parking lot… speeding down the highway… gone… _

I couldn't be excited. I had managed to use my visions just like Alice used hers. To just have the answer to my questions appear to me, to not have to put my complete concentration into it. But Edward's course was set. He was leaving. And I had somehow been the reason.

* * *

**AN: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: 9/15: YAY! I managed to update on schedule! Well here it is, chapter 12. I'm REALLY excited for this chapter and especially excited for the next chapter ;) Look for the next update on Friday and hopefully a couple over the weekend. And as always, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**

Previously: I couldn't be excited. I had managed to use my visions just like Alice used hers. To just have the answer to my questions appear to me, to not have to put my complete concentration into it. But Edward's course was set. He was leaving. And I had somehow been the reason.

* * *

The rest of the week had gone by and still no Edward. Alice assured me that he was just taking a break from school, he would be back. But I was not so sure. Without telling Alice, I had been practicing my visions more. I would practice on any decision that could possible made. What our homework assignments would be, what kids would get for lunch, anything. I had been getting better.

Since the day Edward had left, I had not been able to get a vision easily, naturally, but I had been improving. I could now get an outcome of the future in just a few seconds. Alice had said that she thought once I could control simple visions, I could learn to see more complex situations, see different outcomes, possibilities.

Every night I would concentrate and sink into my subconscious, my visions. And every night I saw the same thing, Edward driving, driving aimlessly, and not returning any time soon. I was sinking more and more into myself. I think Alice could tell too. This morning when she had picked me up, took one look at me, and asked, "Bella do you think you should be going to school? Are you feeling alright?"

The truth was that I had no clue what was going on. How could I be in love with Edward when I had only known him a few short weeks? And how could it affect me this much? I was depressed and anxious and worried. And it was all irrational. I _knew _that there was no way Edward would want to be with me anyways and yet I felt as though my heart was being ripped to little pieces the longer that he was away.

Shadow seemed to sense my gloomy mood as well. She was rather quiet and subdued lately, just acting the perfect guide dog and not her usual self. Alice and I had relocated to a different table at lunch and I was sure that it was because her family wanted nothing to do with me. Everything was falling to pieces, spiraling out of control.

After fourth period, Alice was in her usual spot waiting to walk me to lunch. Today she seemed quiet and contemplative. "Bella" she began after a few minutes of walking in silence, "it's Edward isn't it?"

"What?" I asked surprised at the turn the conversation had taken.

"You!" she exclaimed "the reason you're so quiet and how you've barely said a few sentences to me since Edward left. You like him! More than you really should for only having known him a few weeks."

I was silent. What could I say? She was right. I _did _love Edward. He just didn't, and wouldn't, love me back. A single tear rolled down my cheek and Alice stopped walking a jerked me to a bench. "Bella" she asked sadly "what's wrong?"

"You're right" I whispered brokenly.

"I knew it" she breathed. And then she laughed. Laughed? I was confused.

"Alice, what's so funny?"

"You two are so _stupid"_ she said, her voice full of mirth. "Him leaving, and you depressed, when you both like each other… it's just got to be eating him up…" She began muttering to herself. What had she said? He likes me?

"Alice… are you crazy?" I asked stubbornly "how could Edward like me? I'm _blind_. Not to mention that I have _visions_. I'm broken and scarred and strange and no one will ever love me."

"Bella" Alice said sadly, "is that what you really think? That you're the broken blind girl? You're stronger than anyone I know. You work through your blindness and visions, and you've done it all on your own until now. You may not know it but you are a beautiful person on the inside and the outside. The entire student body views you as strong, independent young women. How could you think that know would love you. I love you already." She finished quietly.

I reached over and hugged her tightly, crying into her shoulder. I didn't need visions to know that Alice and I would be sisters for a long time. It didn't matter if her family didn't like me, if Edward didn't like me. At least I had her. And we would work through this together.

When my tears dried up I wiped my eyes and patted Shadow on the head, embarrassed about my outburst. "You know" Alice started, "Edward really does like you. He's being completely stupid about the whole thing… did you have a vision that I should know about the other night?"

I nodded my head sheepishly. "I figured" She said, "I had the same one." I jerked my head up startled at her proclamation. "Edward does like you. He just doesn't want to admit it to himself. He doesn't want to hurt you. He believes that you deserve better."

How could Edward be so stupid? Like I could do better than him. It was he that could do better than I. Despite that, I couldn't help but feel my heart lightening. Edward liked me. _Me. _My outlook on life was suddenly looking much brighter. "Let's go to lunch, Alice" I said softly, with my new good mood leaking into my tone.

She linked her arm and led me off with Shadow. "Let's eat with my family today" she said, "they're just going to have to get used to you being around. After all, you are part of the family now." I grinned at that statement.

When we sat down at the Cullens table, and uncomfortable silence permeated the air. Not like they were big talkers, but it was too silent, even for them. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Before I had long to be nervous, a vision hit. When Alice stiffened beside me, I knew that she was seeing it too. _Edward speeding down the highway…. "Forks Washington 50 miles"… he was coming home_… I broke out into a huge grin and Alice squealed beside me.

"What's going on?" Emmet boomed loudly.

"Edward's coming home" I said happily, beating Alice to the punch. Wanting to see their faces I searched the future. For the second time, my vision just came naturally… _the entire Cullen clan whipping their heads to the sound of my voice… the shock and curiosity all over their faces at my statement and the happiness in my voice… _I pulled out of the vision and giggled giddily.

Edward was coming home. And he liked me back.

* * *

**AN: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Maybe I'll update faster ;) **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: 9/16: Thank you guys for all of the wonderful reviews! This is a shorter chapter I know, but I might update again tonight. Also, I have tomorrow off so I will definitely be updating! Please let me know what you think, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

Previously: "Edward's coming home" I said happily, beating Alice to the punch. Wanting to see their faces I searched the future. For the second time, my vision just came naturally… _the entire Cullen clan whipping their heads to the sound of my voice… the shock and curiosity all over their faces at my statement and the happiness in my voice… _I pulled out of the vision and giggled giddily.

Edward was coming home. And he liked me back.

* * *

I woke up extremely happy. I wasn't certain exactly when Edward was getting home, but I knew that it would be soon. Since I had found out he was coming back, my visions had been becoming a lot easier. Mostly because I desperately _needed_ them to work… I spent most of my time searching Edward's future to make sure that he didn't change his mind.

Alice was waiting for me out front when I stepped on to the porch and she seemed just as giddy as I did, although, that wasn't as weird for her as if was for me. "Bella!" she greeted happily as Shadow and I climbed into the car. I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"How have your visions been going?" She asked curiously.

"Extremely well" I said triumphantly, "I think I've got basic decisions completely down! Alice, when can you start helping me with seeing the complex future?"

"Whoa. Slow down. I don't know if _I_ can teach you how to do it. I barely had any idea how to help you with simple decisions. The best advice that I can give you is to just focus like you do for small things, but focus on the big picture, on all of the possible outcomes…"

It didn't sound promising, but I was going to try my hardest. I just _had_ to master my visions. They were the only things that could help me be a part of the normal world. Oh well, no sense in bringing my good mood down at this moment. I'm sure that Alice and I would come up with something.

Alice pulled into the parking lot and I used my visions of the immediate future to double check where we were. "Shadow girl, let's go to first period. See you later Alice." I felt almost guilty. The past week I had been almost completely ignoring Shadow. What with meeting Alice and finding out about the Cullen's secret, and Edward I just had been a completely off mood.

Shadow seemed happy to have her position as guide dog back and to have me really depend on her completely with Alice gone. We headed off to first period together and I sat in the back, having a hard time focusing. I finally gave up trying and just tried practicing looking at the complex future.

"Isabella" the teacher called. Shit. What had the question been? I glanced quickly into the future to see the teacher scolding me about day dreaming in class and then saying the answer. I pulled back into reality and quietly produced my response. He grumbled under his breath, seemingly upset that I managed to get the question right and went back to lecturing. Suddenly, I was sucked involuntarily into the future… _Shadow and I were making our way down the hall… Lauren whispering to a friend "How do the Cullens even like her? She's such retard"… Lauren sticking out her foot and me sprawled across the floor…_ The vision changed abruptly…_ the same scene but Shadow was growling, standing fiercely protective in front of me… Lauren backing away, a terrified look on her face…._ What had just happened? I had had a vision but it was like I had it twice. No, it was like there were different outcomes for the future. Different _possibilities. _I had done it, perhaps involuntarily, but I knew that it worked. I had a vision of the complex future.

When the bell rang, I whispered to Shadow "Keep an eye for Lauren girl, Okay?" Shadow barked softly at me. Shadow was leading me down the hallway when, just like in my vision, the scene began to unfold. Shadow stopped me abruptly and used her back legs to push me onto my bottom. She always did this when there was danger. I knew the way she did it so I was prepared and fell softly. Now that I was on the ground I could crawl away from the situation and be less likely to harm myself from stumbling around blindly.

Because I knew what was going to happen, I stayed where I was on the ground, my hand on Shadow's back. She began growling viciously at Lauren and barking loudly. A bell like voice cut through the air. "Bella! Are you O.K.?"

"I'm fine" I told Alice.

"What's going on here? Lauren how dare you try to harass Bella! You must obviously know that she's _blind." _Alice said harshly, helping me to my feet.

"Shadow, quiet" I said, hushing Shadows loud growls.

"come on Bella, let's go" Alice said to me softly. Shadow began leading me away with Alice still clinging to my side.

"I'm sorry" Alice said, "I saw what was going to happen, but I couldn't get there fast enough.

"It's O.K." I said impatiently. "Alice, listen. I had a vision. A vision of me falling. Only Shadow didn't notice in time. But then it changed and turned into the same scene back there. I did it Alice! I saw all of the outcomes of the situation!"

"Oh" Alice said, surprised at the turn of events. "That's amazing Bella!" her tone turned from shocked to ecstatic. I smiled triumphantly. I had done it. I would learn to control my visions yet.

* * *

**AN: O.K. sorry that Edward didn't make it back this chapter like I had planned... But I PROMISE that he will be back next chapter. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: O.K. Sorry that I didn't update yesterday! Things have been pretty crazy around my house... I'm really excited for this chapter. Hope you guys like how it turns out! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**

Previously: "Oh" Alice said, surprised at the turn of events. "That's amazing Bella!" her tone turned from shocked to ecstatic. I smiled triumphantly. I had done it. I would learn to control my visions yet.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Alice made sure to be standing outside each of my classes when the bell rang. I just giggled at her over protectiveness. It's not like Shadow and I had never been on our own before. Back in Arizona, I was teased and harassed all the time. I was used to it. On our way to lunch I said softly to Alice, "You go ahead, I'm just going to stop at the bathroom."

"It's O.K. Bella, I'll come with."

"No Alice. I'm fine. Before I met you, Shadow and I managed just fine. You can't be there one hundred percent of the time for me. I'll be fine."

She huffed but headed obediently in the direction of the cafeteria. "Shadow, bathroom girl" I said to Shadow who was sitting patiently at my feet. She led me away and then stopped when we reached the door. I pushed it open slowly and then asked Shadow "Sinks?" she gently tugged me towards a counter. I felt around but couldn't find the soap. Sighing I asked Shadow "Soap?" She hopped up beside me resting her front legs on the counter and then pawed at a soap dispenser. I felt along her leg towards it. When I was done washing my hands she did the same thing for the paper towels. "Good girl Shadow" I said pulling one of her favorite treats out of my backpack. I rubbed her ears and then stood up.

"She's really good with you know?" I jumped. I hadn't realized that there was anyone in the bathroom besides myself.

"Oh! Who's there?"

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! This is Angela. I'm in your lit. class"

"Hi Angela." I said shyly. Since I had been here really the only person to talk to me had been Alice. Thinking of nothing else to say, I replied to her comment "Ya, Shadow is really good. She's smarter than most dogs."

"I think that it is amazing of you to go to a regular school and interact with all of the gossip and teasing. You're really brave."

I smiled warmly in the direction of her voice. "Thanks" I said brightly, "Um well I've got to go… Alice is waiting for me…" I made my way back towards the cafeteria smiling to myself. It felt nice to have someone talk to me like I wasn't a complete freak.

As always, it became rather quiet when I entered the lunch room. I was sick of the way the students acted. It wasn't like I had some disease, I was just blind. I patted Shadow on the head and then asked her, "Shadow can you find me a vending machine?"

I hadn't used many commands with Shadow around the students but as time wore on I was sick of their staring and whispering and I could really care less what they thought. So Shadow was a smart dog. Big deal. Shadow tugged me off in the direction of a vending machine. I felt around and inserted my coins then looked down at her and said questioningly, "Coke?" She let out a small bark and jumped placing one of her paws on a button along the front. A second later I heard the bottle fall and I reached to grab it. I heard some shocked whispers around me that Shadow was able to pick out my coke but I just smiled softly and rubbed her head. We went to sit down with Alice.

"Hey Bella" Alice said cheerfully. "You know" She started, "it is really funny to see everyone's reactions to Shadow." She giggled.

"Whatever" I huffed, "they can just get over it." Her response was to just laugh harder.

"So what can she understand anyways?" Emmet's booming voice asked. I was surprised. We had been sitting with the rest of the Cullens but they were usually just silent.

I looked in the direction of Emmet's voice. "Um Shadow is really smart. She can do a lot of stuff that normal guide dogs can't. It really astounded the people at the training center when I brought her in a few weeks after I had her. They said they'd never seen anything like it." Shadow barked as though to agree with me eliciting a laugh from the table.

I felt a small smile slide onto my face. Maybe things would work out with the rest of the Cullens after all.

After lunch I made my way to Biology. I sat down at my desk and began playing mindlessly with Shadow. I checked the future of the people in the class and saw them all watching us curiously. Suddenly there was a velvet voice in my ear. "Hello Bella"

"Edward" I breathed. He was back.

"Please forgive my rudeness from last week" He said softly.

"Of course" I sighed.

The air was filled with tension for the rest of class. I could practically feel a current of electricity pulling me towards Edward. I found it very difficult to focus. When the bell rang Edward asked softly, "Could I walk you to your next class?"

"Um yeah" I stuttered. "I just go up to the library. Can't really do gym"

When he grabbed my hand three things happened at once. A spark of electricity flowed between Edward and I. Like we were meant to be. He must of felt it too because he immediately dropped my hand like it was a hot coal. Then I was sucked harshly into a vision… _I was holding hands with Edward laughing happily… I was different… My skin was pale, I was graceful, beautiful…. I was a vampire… _I was sucked back into reality just in time to hear Alice's bell like voice "Bella! Edward NO!"

But it was too late. I felt the air rustle beside me and knew that Edward was gone. But I was not going to let this happen twice. "Alice we have to go after him! I can't lose him again." I said brokenly. She grabbed my hand and we began running down the hallway. I had a hard time keeping up with her even with Shadow helping me as much as possible. She stopped and said "Get in." I knew that we were at her Porsche. I threw myself into the passenger side and she sped out of the parking lot.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"He saw" Alice said sadly. I knew immediately what she meant. Edward had seen her vision. But why did he run? Did he not want to be with me? To have me as a vampire? I felt hot tears leak out of my eyes. Alice pressed on the gas harder and we were flying down the highway.

The car came to a stop. I checked my future and saw that we were at the Cullen's house. Shadow led me inside. I was pulled into a motherly embrace. "Oh Bella" Esme's soft voice cooed in my ear.

"He's upstairs" Alice said quietly. Shadow led me up to Edward's door and I knocked quietly.

It swung open. "Bella" Edward's voice acknowledged. I stepped into his room and heard the door close behind me.

"I don't understand" I whispered brokenly.

"I'm no good for you Bella" He said harshly "you deserve better."

"No" I said "I don't care. It doesn't matter!"

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" He said bitterly, his voice full of self hatred.

"I don't care what you are! I don't care." The room was silent. All I could hear were Shadow's deep breaths. "I love you" I whispered softly.

No response. Had he left? I stood there and the tears started leaking down my face. Suddenly his cool hands were on my cheeks a spark of electricity dancing between us. And then he pulled my face to his and kissed me. It was soft and tender, my lips molded perfectly to his. I wanted time to stop. For everything to just stand still so that I never had to leave this moment. He pulled away gently and I sighed.

"I love you too" He breathed into my ear. I threw my arms around him and began sobbing uncontrollably, all of my emotions bubbling to the surface. I stroked my hair and whispered into my ear, and then he scooped me up and sat me down on his lap on a couch. I just continued to cry into his shoulder. He started humming softly and I began to drift off into unconsciousness.

**EPOV:**

I watched as Bella fell asleep in my arms. She was absolutely perfect. Everything about her was perfect. How could I have made this beautiful angel suffer? If she wanted me to be around then I would stay. I would never leave her again. She sighed contentedly in her sleep and whispered my name softly. I smiled. There was absolutely no denying it. I was in love with Isabella Swan.

* * *

**YAY! Edward and Bella are finally together! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/

* * *

  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: So sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I've had a lot going on in my family these past couple of months. Hopefully things will be getting back to normal in the next couple of weeks and I can get back to updating on a regular basis! Again SO SORRY! Hope that you guys enjoy chapter 15 and that you don't hate me for taking soooo long to update. Please review!

* * *

**

Previously: EPOV: She sighed contentedly in her sleep and whispered my name softly. I smiled. There was absolutely no denying it. I was in love with Isabella Swan.

* * *

BPOV:

The next morning I woke up to the warmth of the sun on my back and Edward's cool chest beneath me. I worried for a second about Charlie but then I remembered that Alice had called him informing him that we would be having a sleepover this weekend. I yawned contentedly and snuggled closer to him. As soon as he realized that I was awake he pulled me closer and began to play with my hair. "You look beautiful in the morning" He breathed into my ear. The sweet smell of his breath surrounded me and my head spun.

"Thanks" I stuttered. Shadow decided to make her presence known at that moment and barked loudly from beside my feet making me jump violently. I hadn't even noticed that she was there being so used to having her around. Edward chuckled softly.

"What would you like to do today?" he asked me softly.

"Stay here all day long" I said stubbornly only causing him to chuckle again.

"Bella" He breathed "Would you come out with me?" My heart fluttered and I lost all coherent thoughts.

"Yes" I sighed. There was silence and I reached my hand up to his face, feeling his expression. His mouth was stretched into an award winning grin. Wanting to_ really _see him I glanced into his immediate future. It was becoming complete second nature for me to check the futures of everyone that was close to me. I could usually catch glimpses of myself and my surroundings and I could see people's reactions for the first time in my life instead of guessing.

_Edward's eyes were lit up in a beautiful topaz shade that I wished I could see myself… I was lying curled up beside him and he looked down at me contentedly… I sighed as he began playing with my hair again… _

I cut the vision short and Edward asked me curiously "Bella?"

"Mmm? Sorry. What?"

"Are you alright?" He asked me suddenly worried. His hands began to flutter frantically around my face.

"I'm fine silly!" I laughed.

"You blanked out for a second their… It was like you were daydreaming… oh" He finally figured it out. "A vision?"

"Yes" I giggled at his worries. I pulled back the covers and Shadow immediately hopped to the ground in front of me. "Kitchen?" She didn't need any other instructions and began leading me away from the bed. As we got to the stairs Shadow waited patiently at the top pawing my foot softly to let me know that there were steps. She didn't always follow the exact commands taught to guide dogs but we always seemed to know what each other meant. I began making my way delicately down the stairs counting them as I went so that I would know how many there were for the next time that I had to traverse them.

I let out a little shriek as I was swept off my feet and the air blew past me. Shadow barked loudly somewhere in the distance and then she was growling loudly beside me. "Shadow" I scolded. I could feel Edward's cool hands set me gently down on a stool.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly.

"I'm _fine_" I said stressing the point. I didn't want Edward to treat me like a fragile, breakable, blind girl. I was _more _than capable of making it around myself. I searched the future quickly and tilted my face towards his giving him a soft peck on the check. He reached up to caress my face softly and we both lingered there enjoying the moment.

"Aww" Two voices sighed and then Alice squealed "Yay! I'm soooo happy for you two. I just _knew _that everything would work out." I caught a flicker of a vision of her vibrating excitedly beside me. I was finding that I would search out little flickers of the world around me all of the time. Now that I could control my vision I wanted to see the world.

"Alice calm down" I said exasperatedly, "You're going to break the chair." I smirked at her and she huffed causing me to giggle softly. Edward wrapped his arms around me and chuckled in my ear at my happiness.

Again a soft sigh was emitted. "You two are absolutely perfect together" Esme's motherly voice said sweetly. Edward just squeezed me tighter at this statement. I couldn't agree with Esme more.

After breakfast, Edward tugged me outside. "Come one" he said "I want to take you somewhere…"

"Shadow stay with Alice for awhile" I called over my shoulder.

I was extremely curious so I peeked into the future… _Edward was running at the speed of light through the forest and I was giggling happily while he gave me a piggy back… then the future went blurry… there were flashes of the forest and of forks…._ I pulled out. That had never happened before.

"Ah so I see it worked" Edward said smugly.

"What did you do?" I said confused.

"I have spent too many years with Alice not to know better. I wasn't sure that it would work on you since your visions _are_ slightly different but I guess it does."

"What works?" I pouted.

"The future is controlled by our decisions" He started "I can decide to go someone one second and then change my course of action the next… then your visions become flickers, indecisive, impossible to decipher." He finished with a smug tone.

I pouted at him but my mind was whirling. My visions _were _different than Alice's. She had described how her visions worked in vague detail. But I had always had the momentary visions of the future that she had the ones that could be affected by people's decision and I had visions that _always _came true. Could I control those ones? Could I learn to see the _true _outcome of situations?

I became very still next to Edward and concentrated. I looked into the future again… _there were the same flickers as before… I pushed past them, looking for the answers I sought… Edward and I were sitting facing each other in a beautiful meadow… talking, just talking…. _I pulled out of the future and smirked triumphantly.

"It's a beautiful meadow" I teased him.

"How did you do that?" He said suddenly very curious.

"You're right" I said smugly, "My visions aren't quite like Alice's" I was learning more and more every day that if I concentrated I could control and manipulate my mind and my visions to do exactly what I wanted. I glanced into the future as habit and saw his gorgeous face scrunched up in adorable frustration. I giggled and leaned up to give him a sweet peck on the lips.

"You know" I whispered into his ear "Just because I've seen where you're taking me doesn't mean I don't still want to go."

"You don't play very fair" he breathed back into my ear. Suddenly I was pulled off my feet and the air was whistling past my face. It took my mind a minute to catch up. Edward was always able to dazzle me into complete confusion. When I finally caught up with myself I laughed out loud at the situation and our playful moments together and pulled myself closer to Edward. I wanted it to always be like this…

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review. I'll try to update soon! Also, I was looking through all of my chapters so far and realized I've kinda been skewing the timeline- there aren't really any weekends. I'm going to try to be better about that. Let me know what you think, do I need to change anything, any suggestions for improvement? PLEASE LET ME KNOW! **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: YAY! Another chapter. Wanted to get that done tonight seeing as I'm not sure when I will be able to update again. It's back to school tomorrow. Hope you guys enjoy it! And, as always, please give me your comments! Anything is appreciated. ENJOY!

* * *

**

Previously: "You don't play very fair" he breathed back into my ear. Suddenly I was pulled off my feet and the air was whistling past my face. It took my mind a minute to catch up. Edward was always able to dazzle me into complete confusion. When I finally caught up with myself I laughed out loud at the situation and our playful moments together and pulled myself closer to Edward. I wanted it to always be like this…

* * *

BPOV:

Edward stopped running when we reached the meadow. We sat down facing each other just like in my vision. I smiled at the peacefulness I felt in the moment. Edward pushed a strand of hair gently back from my cheek and asked softly "What has made you so happy?"

"This. Us. Being together" I said contentedly. I reached my hands up to his face and ran them gently across his eyes, down his cheeks, tracing his nose, his mouth, memorizing his face. "How I wish I could really see you" I sighed. His smile disappeared at my statement and he pulled away.

I frowned. What had I done? "Bella" he said, his voice breaking sadly. He pulled me gently into his lap. "I want to give you the world and everything in it. I want to give you your sight back, give you everything. How I wish I could" he said, truly angry with the situation.

"Stop" I reprimanded him gently, "I've lived with my blindness my entire life. Nothing can change that and I've come to peace with it. Please don't treat me like I'm fragile, breakable, _broken" _I spat the word.

He cupped my face with his hands and said to me sharply, "Never _ever _say that again Isabella Marie Swan. I love you for who you are, _every _part of you and _nothing_ can change the way I feel. I don't care that you're blind, I only want the world for you."

At the end of his rant he tilted my face towards his and kissed me sweetly. All too soon he pulled back. But I wasn't having any of that. I leaned closer, wrapping my arms around him and deepening the kiss. Suddenly he was gone and I landed softly on my butt on the cool grass. I shifted my head listening for anything that would tell me where he went. "Edward?" I called timidly.

"I'm so sorry" his velvet voice called from somewhere in the distance sounding completely disgusted with himself. "I'm so sorry that I will never be good enough for you, that I'm a monster"

It was my turn to be completely angry with him, "Edward Cullen! You are _not_ a monster. I love _you _for who you are, every part of you, just like you said. Nothing can change that!" An angry tear slid down my face. Just as quickly as he had gone, he was back, brushing his fingers lightly across my cheek, sweeping my tears away.

I curled back into his lap and pressed my face into his shoulder feeling comforted by his wonderful smell. "I don't care what you are" I whispered to him, "Never"

"Bella, I'm sorry" He said slowly "It's just sometimes you make me… I just can't…"

"Can't what?" I questioned softly.

"Your blood" he began "Is like nothing else I have ever smelt in my entire existence. It is the most enticing, frustrating scent that I have ever encountered. And sometimes… sometimes I need to take a step back, restrain myself."

"I'm sorry for my mistake" I said softly.

"Never" he said pulling my chin up to look at my face. "You did nothing wrong, it was me. We must both be patient. I believe that it will take both of us time to realize that we accept each other for who we are."

"I love you" I whispered.

"And I you" he said, kissing my forehead sweetly.

"So I'm realizing I really don't know all that much about you" I told him.

"What do you mean?" His tone was confused.

"I mean Alice has told me a little about you and your family but we mostly talked about me and her and the future…" I trailed off. "Tell me about yourselves." I pleaded.

"Well Carlisle, he is sort of the head of the family. He was the first one to be turned. He woke up finding himself a vampire. He loathed himself, tried to kill himself hundreds of different ways. It's nearly impossible you know, to kill a vampire. Of course, he discovered this eventually. Tried to starve himself and ran across a heard of dear and attacked. That's how he found the vegetarian lifestyle. And then he created me, out of loneliness. I was dying of the Spanish influenza."

I interrupted, "how old are you?"

"Older than you can imagine"

"Edward" I whined "I really want to know" I breathed softly.

"Bella" he groaned back. "O.K., O.K., I'm 109"

"Well then" I said smugly "Do continue."

"Carlisle changed me when I was 17 and I have been this way since. He found Esme next. She had tried to kill herself after her baby died…"

"That's awful" I said sadly.

"Yes. But Carlisle and Esme have found true love in each other and they are happy now. Then Rosalie joined us. I believe Carlisle hoped that I would find a mate in her. I obviously never thought of her that way."

"Why does Rosalie dislike me?" I asked cautiously.

Edward contemplated my question for a moment, "Rosalie just doesn't understand you. How you could be so in love with a vampire. How you could risk your humanity. She never wanted this lifestyle. Carlisle changed her when he found her in the streets. She has come to some peace with it since she found Emmet but she never wanted this for herself and she would never want this for anyone else."

"Oh" I said simply, thinking over what he said. "Do continue"

"Alice and Jasper joined us later. Alice doesn't have any human memories she just woke up to visions of Jasper and our family. She found Jasper in a diner and the two of them came here."

"Yes she told me that" I said, "Very interesting story… So does anyone else in your family have abilities besides Alice?"

"Well Jasper, he can sense and manipulate emotions. And I can read minds"

"What!" I shrieked. He could read minds? What had he heard? Every embarrassing thought that I had ever had about him came floating to the surface of my thoughts and I blushed trying to push them back down.

"Calm down" he said softly, "I can read everyone's minds but yours"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Why?" I asked, now I was curious.

"I don't know" He said clearly frustrated with his conundrum. I could only smile innocently in his direction.

Edward and I sat and talked until late into the evening. It got cold and Edward, noticing that I had begun shivering, insisted that we go home. He ran us quickly back to his house. Shadow greeted me with an excited lunge when I walked in the front door, knocking me backwards. I was used to her antics and I just landed softly on my butt. She wasn't used to me being away from her side for so long. I honestly thought that she worried about me while I was away.

"Bella!" Edward said startled. I felt a gust of air and then the electricity between us as he knelt next to me.

I just laughed at him. "Don't worry silly, Shadow just missed me" I petted her affectionately behind the ears. "Now help me up girl" Edward tried to start helping me to my feet but I pushed his hands away. "Edward I am _fine. _Remember what we talked about?" He stopped.

Shadow stood beside me stalk still. I placed my hands on her back and made it carefully to my feet. When I was up she moved to my left side and put her head under my hand, licking my fingers affectionately. I just giggled at her antics. Edward wrapped his arms around my waste and I sighed in happiness. Another perfect day. Tomorrow I would have to go home and Edward would be gone hunting with his family, but for now I would enjoy his company and spend another wonderful night in his cool arms.

* * *

**AN: PLEASE let me know what you think! I love when I get comments to help me improve!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'm getting excited for the next chapters. I'm probably going to wrap up this story in a few more chapters- not sure how many- but I know that there will DEFINITELY be a sequel. Finally getting towards the ending that I want :) Please let me know what you think. I love comments that are longer than "This was great. Update soon." Please let me know what you think!

* * *

**Previously: Another perfect day. Tomorrow I would have to go home and Edward would be gone hunting with his family, but for now I would enjoy his company and spend another wonderful night in his cool arms.

* * *

Alice dropped me off at my house the next morning, keeping up with the sleepover charade. Charlie asked me how it was and then asked "Hey Bells… I was planning on going fishing with Billy today. If that's alright I mean… I mean will you be O.K. here, on your own? I mean not that you wouldn't, just…"

"Charlie" I interrupted him, "That would be fine" I flashed a sweet smile in his general direction and he chuckled nervously and shuffled off to get his things. Not half an hour later he was out the door calling for me to be safe. I wished him a good time and then, the house was silent.

It was a strange feeling, being alone. Ever since I had moved to Forks I had hardly had a minute to myself to wrap my head around all of the amazing things that had happened over the past couple of weeks. The quiet was unsettling so I dug out the cleaning supplies and, with Shadow's help, began scrubbing the kitchen floor. When I was done with that I wiped down all of the counters, cleaned my bathroom and tidied my room, did the laundry, dusted, scoured, and scrubbed every inch of the house.

I flopped down on my bed, utterly exhausted. I was half heartedly wishing that I had my cell phone so that I could find out if I had any messages from Edward but I was too lazy to get up it. _Maybe if I concentrate hard enough it will magically appear _I thought suddenly. Shadow barked loudly causing me jump and hit my head on something. "What the hell?" I questioned the empty room.

I cautiously stuck out my hand and felt around my face. My hand brushed something hard and I pulled it back sharply. Again, I tentatively reached out in front of me and this time I lightly grasped the object in front of me. It was my cell phone. And it was _floating_ by my head. What had just happened?

I had been wishing that my cell phone would come to me… and it did? This could _not _be happening to me. Either I was going crazy or I had managed to gain a new ability somehow. I sincerely hoped that _neither _was the case.

Figuring that I might as well test this new phenomenon, I thought about one of the pencils on littering my desk coming to me. This time, I felt a strange tugging in my head. Wanting to know what was going on, I swiftly checked the future. _The vision was a bit hazy… I was sitting cross legged on my bed and a pencil was floating through the air to me… I reached out and grabbed it, my face a complete mask of shock… _I pulled out of the vision just in time to catch the small pencil as it fell out of the air. Whatever was going on must have come undone because of my shock.

I snapped out of it quite quickly, becoming murderous. I didn't want this! Why me? Did the world have something against me? What had I ever done wrong? I screamed in frustration throwing myself back onto the bed. Now I was blind, and I had visions of the future, _and _I had some kind of new telekinesis?

No. I would not allow this to happen. Everything was falling in to place and I was not going to let some new stupid ability ruin it. I would ignore it. With any luck Alice wouldn't have seen what just happened and I could completely ignore this new development. No one need ever know what I could do.

I fell asleep contemplating my new plan of action and awoke to Edward's sweet breath in my ear. "Bella love, I'm back" I sighed contentedly. He gently scooped me up and tucked me snuggly under my covers. I just mumbled an incoherent "I love you" and snuggled closer to him, falling immediately back to sleep.

The next morning I awoke to the alarm clock blaring loudly in my ear. It was quickly turned off but Edward's velvety voice reminded me that we had school today. I groaned. "Bella" he enticed "I wouldn't want to have to go the whole day at school not seeing you because you stayed home…"

He had won. And of course he knew that. I glanced into the future and frowned when I saw his smirking face. I downright pouted at him when I realized that he had definitely convinced me to get up. I stomped off to the bathroom only causing him to chuckle and tell me how adorable when I was when I was mad.

I grudgingly got ready and trudged back to the bed only to discover that Edward was gone. There was a piece of paper in the middle of the bed and I ran my fingers over it. To my surprise it was a Braille note. Silly of me to think that Edward wouldn't go teach himself Braille for my sake. Shaking my head, I ran my fingers over the tiny bumps again. _Bella, I went home to change. Be back to pick you up at 7. I love you to the ends of the earth. Edward. _The note gave me goose bumps. I traced my fingers over it again and again until I realized that I was going to be late. Calling for Shadow, I made my way hastily down to the kitchen to find breakfast and rushed outside.

Edward was waiting for me just as he had promised, but all the same, I couldn't help the grin that broke out on my face. I checked the future to make sure of my footing and then launched myself at him. He chuckled but I could feel him tense beneath me. Realizing my mistake, I quickly pulled away. "Sorry" I mumbled.

He pulled me back into his embrace and said sweetly "Bella, you did nothing wrong" and then he proceeded to kiss each of my eyes and nose and finally my lips. The kiss was sweet and soft and altogether too short. Sighing, I climbed into his Volvo and Shadow settled at my feet.

He zoomed of to school, starting a game of twenty questions on the way, "What is your favorite color?" he began the questions.

"Topaz" I answered automatically and then blushed adding on a half hearted, "and purple…"

"Favorite music?" he asked ignoring my embarrassment.

"Anything and everything. Music is my escape."

"I must agree" He mused.

It was my turn to ask a question, "What is your favorite book?"

"I must say that I like the classics. Old books. Ones that you can't find these days." I chuckled at him. "What?" he asked adorably cute.

"Just the way you say that. 'ones you can't find these days', it really reminds me of just what you really are"

We stopped our game as Edward pulled into the school parking lot. Edward helped me out of the car and told me, "Go on, I'll grab our bags and catch up"

I let Shadow off of command and she trotted ahead a few steps being playful. I searched the futures around us. A lot of the students were gawking at Edward and I. We must really be a strange pair, Edward Cullen the beautiful recluse, and Bella Swan the blind girl.

I was so busy checking other peoples futures that I forgot about my own and so I didn't catch the vision until it was too late… _I tripped… Shadow noticed to slowly what was happening since she wasn't right next to me… Edward saw but couldn't get there fast enough without exposing himself… _just as the vision ended, I stumbled and fell through the air. Shadow barked loudly and I heard Edward cry "Bella!" and then there was a deafening snap.

The parking lot was absolutely silent but I shattered the moment swearing loudly "Damn it!" it _hurt. _Not that I hadn't injured myself before, but it was a rare occurrence with my uncanny grace and Shadow around. "Shit, shit, shit" I cussed under my breath. Shadow was standing over me growling loudly at everyone coming to surround me.

"Shadow, shut up!" I moaned. _Damn _this hurt. I thought my wrist must be broken. Shadow sidled over to me and began gently licking my wrist. She nudged it and I yelped. I felt Edward's cool hands fluster over me.

"Bella! Are you O.K.?"

"Think my wrist is broken" I mumbled. He gently prodded it and I hissed causing Shadow to growl. I checked the future around us and saw the small crowd gathered around us back away a step at her fierceness.

Alice's bell like voice broke through the chaos. "Bella!" She knelt next to me "I saw" she said softly "But I couldn't get there fast enough!" She sounded absolutely horrified with herself.

"Alice" I said "this is no one's fault. I should have been paying attention and using Shadow like I'm supposed to. After all I can't see." I finished pulling my sunglasses down and winking an eye at her. Alice was one of the only people who had seen my eyes. I always had my sunglasses on, even around Edward. He begged me to take them off, but I wasn't ready to take that step yet. Who knew what he would think? I knew that I was being silly and that Edward would never care but I was just to insecure about my eyes.

My wrist twinged and I groaned softly.

"I'm taking you straight to Carlisle" Edward said worriedly.

"Fine. Let's go" He helped me to his car and Alice got in the back with Shadow. As soon as he was sure that I was in safely, Edward sped around to the driver's side and sped out of the parking lot back to the highway towards the hospital.

I sighed. Of course something like this would happen to me.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thinking about waiting to update again until I get a few _real _reviews... so PLEASE REVIEW if you want me to update! Sorry to be so mean but I really want to know what you guys think... I'm getting hundreds of hits and only a few reviews mostly along the lines of "that was great. Update soon" I'm sure you guys can come up with some better comments! **

**I'll shoot for 5 reviews for this chapter... **


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Thank you so much to the 3 people who gave me _real _reviews! I'm hoping to reach at least 5 before I update again so please give me your comments! I had a couple of questions that I thought I would clarify. A few reviewers asked about Bella's eyes. I did mention last chapter that Alice was the only one to have seen Bella's eyes and a couple of you asked where that scene was. I didn't put it in the previous chapters on purpose. I will be revealing Bella's eyes sometime in the future. Alice probably would have seen Bella's eyes sometime when they were first becoming friends, maybe the day that they talked in the forest... Also, I had some questions about why I made Bella blind in the first place. First of all, I always liked the idea of Bella having a disability- blindness, deafness, etc. - and so I thought that I would do a story with it. Also, I wanted Bella to have visions but I didn't want to just give them to her and then retell Twilight the exact same way. I wanted my story to have a unique twist- Bella being blind kind of balances out her powers, grounds her, if that makes sense... **

**I also want to point out that I really have no idea how guide dogs are trained in real life or what they do in certain situations. Shadow is my guide dog and therefore she does what I want. I'm trying to at least keep it realistic, but she does have characteristics that I gave her that I'm not sure normal dogs would have... Anyways, on to the story! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and please leave your comments at the end!**

**

* * *

**Previously: "Fine. Let's go" He helped me to his car and Alice got in the back with Shadow. As soon as he was sure that I was in safely, Edward sped around to the driver's side and sped out of the parking lot back to the highway towards the hospital.

I sighed. Of course something like this would happen to me.

* * *

When we got to the hospital Edward and Alice rushed me straight to the front desk. I sighed at their worries. It's not like I had _never _been in an accident before, after all I am only human. True, I managed to steer myself remarkably clear from trouble, especially for a blind girl, but accidents did happen. When we got to the desk I opened my mouth before Edward or Alice could say anything. "Hi. I feel down and I think I may have broken my wrist."

"Well then dear" A kindly voice began "We'll just have you fill out some paperwork and then we'll send you into the doctor."

Edward interjected at this point, "I'm Carlisle Cullen's son and we would like to see him immediately."

The nurse changed instantly. She said very formally, "Of course mister Cullen, right this way."

She led us to Carlisle's office and shut the door behind us saying that he would be there in a moment. Shadow guided me to a chair and I sat down, beginning to scratch her behind the ears with my good hand. I turned in the direction of where I had left Edward and Alice standing and said sardonically, "You know, I could've waited like a _normal _person."

"Nonsense" Alice said sweetly, "there's absolutely no point in you waiting when Carlisle is right here" Just at that moment I heard the door swing open and Carlisle greet us in surprise.

"Bella, Edward, Alice! What are you all doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"We _were _at school" I said annoyed "Until I managed to fall over and snap my wrist. I'm pretty sure it's broken" Carlisle led me off to an X-Ray machine and confirmed that my wrist was indeed broken. It wasn't a large break and it would only need a cast for a few weeks thankfully. He got me set up in a black cast, per my request, and then told me to take it easy for the rest of the afternoon. I had no doubt that even if I had plans to do otherwise, that Edward and Alice would never approve.

Edward drove me back to the mansion, insisting that I spend the rest of the day with him. I tried to convince him to go back to school, but he was having none of it. When we got to the house, he carried me up the stairs, bridal style, while I complained about being perfectly able to walk. Deep down, I enjoyed the attention, but he didn't need any more reasons to start spoiling me.

That afternoon, Edward and I sat up on the leather couch in his room. I was cuddled in his arms and I decided that I never wanted to leave. We talked about anything and everything, continuing our game of 20 questions and then moving on to broader topics. Sometimes we disagreed but usually it was just so we could banter playfully. Later, when the conversations turned to music and I began to get sleepy, Edward turned on Debussy and the sweet melodies drifted out from his complex sound system. I quickly fell asleep to Edward's velvet voice humming in tune with the beautiful compositions.

When I woke up the next morning, I was back in my bed with a note lying beside me. I traced my fingers over the small bumps in the paper and found out that Edward had dropped me off last night, Charlie had even allowed him to bring me upstairs, and that he would not be at school today because the sun was out. I wasn't sure what that meant. Surely the Cullens didn't burn in the sun, that was only a myth right? I would have to remember to ask Edward or Alice about it sometime. At the end of the note, Edward reminded me to be careful and told me he loved me.

I sighed and tucked the note back under the pillow. When I finished getting ready I pulled it out and put it in my jean pocket so I would have a reminder of Edward with me all day. I decided to grab Shadow's simple leather harness today so that I could make sure to avoid any accidents. I didn't need another broken wrist.

Charlie was waiting for me downstairs. "Morning Bells. Heard you had another accident" he chuckled. When I was younger, mostly before I started realizing the truth about my dreams, I tended to have more accidents. Once I understood the visions for what they were, I managed to avoid a lot of sticky situations. The visions that I had in my dreams were usually of accidents or trouble that I would get into. I didn't really start to get visions of the general future until I was in middle school.

I just huffed at Charlie's joke and made myself some toast for breakfast. We pulled into the school parking lot just in time. Shadow and I hopped out and I made sure to stay close by her as she led me to my locker. She stopped short when we were about halfway down the hallway and a nasal voice reached my ears "Trip over your stupid _dog _Bella?" _Lauren. _

"Leave me alone Lauren" I replied icily. Shadow began growling softly under her breath and nudged me backwards a bit, standing directly in front of me.

"Oooh I'm so scared of the little blind girl" she taunted "you're just a stupid retard who should be in a special school" I was scanning Lauren's immediate decisions so I was prepared when she lashed out, trying to slap me. I swiftly took a step backwards avoiding her hand by mere inches.

"I said leave me alone Lauren" my voice had turned deathly and Shadow was out right snarling now.

"I don't see your boyfriend around to protect you now freak" Lauren baited. Again, she tried to slap me.

I dodged her hand for the second time, but I had had enough. "Shadow" I said softly. That was all the permissions she needed. She nudged me and I fell softly to the ground, avoiding my bad wrist. Then she stepped back until she was right next to me. Without any warning she sprung. I heard a satisfying "thud" and then Shadow's menacing growls filled the hallway. I glanced at the future. Shadow had pushed Lauren to the ground and was standing with her paws on Lauren's chest, growling at her.

"What is going on here?" the principle's voice cut sharply through the babble of the crowd that had gathered.

"Shadow, come" I called Shadow off softly.

"Her vicious _dog _attacked me!" Lauren's shaky voice screeched.

"No! Lauren was taunting Bella, trying to hit her, and Shadow defended her!" Angela's sweet voice cut through the crowd. I had never been more grateful of anyone before.

"Lauren, my office, now" the principle said coolly, "everyone else, get to class"

I stood and dusted myself off, giving Shadow a hug. "Thanks girl" I whispered to her. I whipped around when I heard soft footsteps approaching.

"Sorry" Angela's nervous voice said "I didn't mean to scare you"

I quickly scanned the future so I could see Angela. _She was standing a few feet back, and apprehensive look on her face, directed at Shadow… _ Was she _scared _of Shadow? I didn't know how that was possible. Shadow was the gentlest dog in the entire world unless she was defending me.

"Thank you Angela, for sticking up for me" I said to her gratefully.

"Sure" she stuttered.

"You know" I told her, "Shadow really is a friendly dog, she was only protecting me"

Angela let out a shaky laugh "Of course I know that! Just being silly. I should know better"

I heard her take a step forward and felt Shadow scoot over to her as she knelt down. I dove into the future and saw Angela kindly petting Shadow and then Shadow giving her a great big lick on the cheek.

Just as I pulled out, Angela squealed and then laughed. "She licked me!" I joined her giggling.

I heard her stand up and I said, "Thanks again Angela. You're a good person" She brushed it off and I listened to her footsteps grow softer as she retreated down the hall towards her next class. Maybe not everyone really thought I was so strange after all.

* * *

**AN: Please leave some real comments! I really want the feedback and questions so that I can make sure to clarify anything that I need to! I may consider giving the people who give me real reviews a sneak peek at new chapters before I post them! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! **


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: YAY! Another chapter! Please review... ;)

* * *

**Previously: She brushed it off and I listened to her footsteps grow softer as she retreated down the hall towards her next class. Maybe not everyone really thought I was so strange after all.

* * *

After my last class that day I made my way out to the parking lot, preparing to wait for Charlie for awhile. I only had a chance to sit down on one of the many benches out front when I was pulled into a tight hug. My initial instinct was to fight but I realized almost immediately that it was Edward. Besides, Shadow wouldn't let anything happen to me after the last few days that I'd been having.

"Edward" I breathed, wrapping my arms tightly around him. I never wanted to do another day of school without him there. As much as it was nice that Angela stood up for me, I missed Edwards cool embrace and Alice's strong, protective friendship.

"Bella" Edward said, his voice strained. He pushed me back arms length and, confused, I checked the future to see why. He seemed to be scanning me for any bodily damage. "Are you O.K.?" he asked worriedly.

"Fine" I replied sulkily, "Stupid Lauren and her stupid attitude" I muttered under my breath as an afterthought. Alice's bell like laugh rang out beside me.

"Now, now Bella. Be nice" I just stuck my tongue out in her direction. Then we both burst into giggles.

"Alice" I cried happily greeting her with a hug. "You guys have to be at school with me every day from now on." I said seriously.

She hissed. "I can't _believe _Lauren! How dare she!"

"It's fine. It's over now… Can we go home?" I asked quietly. _Home. _I was beginning to view the Cullens house as more of my home than my own. Edward wrapped me tightly in his arms and we made our way to his Volvo. Of course, with Edward driving, we made it to the mansion in record time.

I made my way carefully into the house with Edward still guiding me and was immediately wrapped into Esme's motherly embrace. "Oh Bella" She whispered in my ear, her voice breaking, "My sweet and lovely child" I just held her and we stood there for awhile.

We pulled away when Emmet's booming voice filled the front room "Bella!" He said excitedly, his voice changing when I turned towards him, "What's wrong?" He asked sharply.

"Lauren" Edward said "She harassed Bella when we weren't there today."

Emmet snarled quite viciously causing me to jolt in surprise. Edward came to hold me again.

"What? Can't the blind girl handle herself?" Rosalie's cool voice cut through the silence.

Edward positively snarled at this remark and Emmet said "Now Rosie, don't you think that you're being a little harsh?"

"No!" She exclaimed, "This is ridiculous! What if she tells? What if Edward slips up? This is too dangerous and I can't believe that you're all letting us get involved in a situation like this!"

I turned my head in the direction of Rosalie's voice and asked quietly, "What is the real reason that you dislike me so much Rosalie?"

She hissed in a frustrated way and then burst out again "You! You're giving everything away! You have a perfect life! Humanity! Everything! I can't believe you!"

I waited calmly for her to finish ranting and then said in a deadly voice "Perfect life? I have been _blind _since I was born. Constantly teased, constantly at a disadvantage. I haven't even ever seen the world I live in. My life is covered in darkness" I could feel the entire family in the room now, watching our exchange. My voice grew louder, venom leaking into every word, "You think that my life has been _perfect?_ I have _visions _of the future. NO one has _ever _tried to understand me. I would trade my life to have my sight, to be normal. You have no clue what _perfect _is! What is it that you are really afraid of?" I was shouting by the end of my speech.

A wall of visions hit me like a brick wall. So hard that I was forced to the ground. I cried out and then the blackness sucked me in… _Rosalie being abused in an ally way… changing… regret… disappointment… Rosalie dreaming of having children… beautiful little babies to call her own… _I was pulled out of the vision and immediately blacked out.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me?" Edward's frantic voice was saying above me.

"I saw the past" I said, extremely confused and disoriented. My head was absolutely swimming.

"What?" Alice said sharply.

"Rosalie" I whispered "I'm sorry"

"What are you talking about now?" She snapped.

"You. That man. Your change. I'm sorry" the whole family gasped above me, "But" I continued, my voice becoming stronger, "I understand"

"You don't understand anything" she whispered, her voice breaking.

"Yes. I do. Before I got Shadow, I was fifteen, I was walking home… and.. and" I couldn't finish. I suddenly felt an unfamiliar pair of arms encircle me.

"No" Rosalie's voice whispered beside me "No… no… no…"

I hugged her back, tears sliding down my cheek. I hadn't thought of that night since it happened. My parents knew of course, but no one remembered just how broken I really was. Because I was already broken. I was the blind girl. This pitied girl. What was one more reason to pity me?

"Bella" Rosalie began "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Forgive my rudeness"

"Of course" I whispered.

After some time, I felt Edward lift me into his arms and begin carrying me towards the car. I heard the familiar hum of his engine and fell into a restless sleep immediately, dreaming of dark allies and shadowed faces.

* * *

EPOV:

I couldn't believe what we had found out. Bella had been attacked. My sweet, caring Bella. How much could she handle in one life? Blindness, and abilities, and _this? _I didn't know how she did it. She was the strongest, bravest person that I had ever met. I stayed with her, watching her turn restlessly in her sleep. I loved her so much and right then I vowed to myself, nothing would ever happen to my Bella again. Not as long as I existed.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: YAY! Chapter 20! The end is on it's way... I'm really excited for the sequel though! Let me know what you guys think and enjoy ;)

* * *

**Previously: I loved her so much and right then I vowed to myself, nothing would ever happen to my Bella again. Not as long as I existed.

* * *

I woke up extremely groggy the next morning, my head completely in a fog. In about 2 seconds I decided there was no way that I was going to school. I stretched and felt a cool pair of arms squeeze me gently. Edward. I rolled over and buried my face into his shirt and mumbled "Wanna stay home with me today?"

"Of course" I was surprised that I didn't get any argument from him so I tilted my head in his direction. "You look much too worn out to go anywhere near school" he said nonchalantly, "I would have requested that you stay home anyways" He brought his cool hands up to my cheeks and fingered the silk sleeping mask I wore.

"I really wish you wouldn't be so worried about your eyes" he sighed "I'm sure that they aren't that bad"

I just buried my face back into his shirt in response. Over the years, my eyes had slowly lost all color. Become filmy, just like a normal blind person. But, unlike a normal person, my eyes progressed far past filmy to the point where it confounded the doctors. I was told by the doctors that they had become a deep, charcoal grey that was quite stunning.

Alice had somehow managed to convince me the day in the forest to show her my eyes. I did. After all, how could I say know? Alice was probably the only person in the world who had even a small idea what I went through on a daily basis.

She had said that my eyes were beautiful. A stunning, deep grey that would put anyone else to shame. She had tried over and over since then to get me to leave my glasses at home but I refused. There was no way for me to ever see my own eyes and therefore I had no way to judge them on my own. In all of my visions, my eyes were a rich chocolate brown. I assumed that was the color they would be if I had never been blind. Whatever the reason for their different color, I would never know what my true eyes looked like.

Edward and I lay next to each other for another good half an hour before I decided that I wanted to go to the mansion and face the rest of the Cullens after last night's revelations. I slowly got myself ready and then Edward drove us up to the mansion.

When I walked through the front door, the house became silent. The only noise was the sound of Emmet and Jasper's video game running in the background. I stood in the entrance way completely awkward. The tensions was cut when Rosalie greeted me, "Hey Bella. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good actually" I replied. It felt nice for the Cullens to know everything about me. My blindness, my abilities, the accident. It felt like there was nothing to hide from them and that they loved me for who I was. I had never had that before.

As soon as I replied I felt Esme's arms wrap around me. I was getting more and more used to having her around. I enjoyed having a true mother figure in my life. Esme was much different than Renee. While Renee cared about me, she could be very scatter brained and forgetful. It often time made life difficult. Charlie on the other hand was very reserved and we didn't really hang out that much. I was a quiet house. Being around the Cullens was a nice change that made feel like I really had a family to fit into.

Esme tugged me over to one of the couches in the living room and sat me down right beside her, not letting go of her protective hold on me.

"Esme, are you O.K.?" I asked her cautiously.

"Oh Bella" She sobbed beside me. I was completely startled by the change of events. "I can't believe how strong you are, everything that you've been through"

"I'm doing well Esme. Really. Life isn't so hard" She just hugged me tighter.

"You know" she began; "I was changed because I couldn't live through my own struggles" I listened with rapt attention. After all, I didn't know much about the Cullens' past. "I had a beautiful baby boy. He was only a few weeks old when he got sick. And when he passed… I just couldn't find the will to live anymore… Carlisle found me near death after my suicide attempt. Changed me. And we fell in love. He has given me hope for life again. I don't know where I would be without him. Dead most likely."

I leaned my head against Esme's shoulder. She had such a sad story. And yet, she was still so strong and cared for all of her adoptive children so much. "I'm glad to have met you Esme" I said quietly.

Everyone else had been listening quietly. They were all silent now. I could feel the tension in the air again. It seemed as though any little thing my set me off. Break my fragilness. I huffed annoyed. I didn't want pity. Yes, my life was difficult and I sometimes became completely overwhelmed, but I didn't want to live my life with pity from others because of my hardships. I was a strong person, I could handle it.

"Stop it" I snapped at the room in general.

"Stop what?" Emmet asked.

"Stop whatever it is that you all are doing. Pitying me, treating me like I'm breakable, like I'll snap at any moment. The past is in the past, I'm moving on. I have come to peace with my life. I don't need your pity. So stop"

The atmosphere around me relaxed and I think that everyone was almost relieved at my outburst. Emmet lightened the mood even more, joking with me "So Bells? Ditching School? Tsk tsk"

"Ha ha, very funny Emmet" I shot back at him sarcastically. I needed another day off. A day to rest, a day to just spend with the Cullens.

"So Bella" Carlisle asked from somewhere on the other side of Esme, "What happened yesterday? With your vision?"

"I don't really know" I said, just now remembering the strange vision that I had had of Rosalie's past. Was I gaining another ability? How could this be happening? I still hadn't told the Cullens of my brief spell of telekinesis. I had been trying to work it again when Edward wasn't around, but nothing I did seemed to trigger it. I was becoming more worried about my abilities though. What triggered them? How could I control them? Why was I getting so many? It definitely wasn't normal.

"It was strange… One second I was snapping at Rose and then, it was like a complete tidal wave. An information overload. It seemed like my visions of the future, but I was really seeing flickers of her past. And somehow I _knew_ that it was the past…"

"hmmm" Carlisle mused "I think that I'll have to do some research into the topic." I was nervous about what he might find, but extremely curious as well. Maybe there was something out there that could explain all of my strange abilities…

I spent the rest of the day lounging in the Cullens living room. All of us talked and joked. Carlisle wandered off to his study eventually and Esme insisted on making me lunch. It was a peaceful environment. I felt more and more at home with them.

Edward kept close by me all day. Playing with my hair, my fingers, squeezing me gently once in awhile to remind me he was there for me. I couldn't get enough of it. I loved every second that I got to spend with Edward. We were made for each other.

I hadn't mentioned it to Edward, but I had been thinking about what it would be like if I was turned. Could I get my sight back? What about my abilities? Would I keep them? I had been mulling over these questions in my head for the past few days.

None of it really mattered though. I wanted to be turned just so that I could stay with the Cullens and be with Edward forever. I never wanted to lose him. Moving to Forks was the only truly good thing that had happened in my life besides getting Shadow.

I didn't know how Edward would react to my proposition though. I had tried to see the future, but the only visions I got were temporary ones that seemed to change on a daily basis. I knew what I wanted with my future so it had to be Edward changing his mind. One day I would have a vision of us laughing in a meadow, both young forever… and the next, I would see me growing old… dying.

I didn't handle the second vision very well. I had a hard time even imagining living as human, growing older than Edward. The idea absolutely petrified me. The one thing that I took comfort in were Alice's cryptic messages from our conversation in the woods. "You're going to be a big part of the family soon enough…" What did that mean? Had she seen me becoming one of them for sure?

I wished that I could figure this riddle out. Over the past few days I had become uneasy. Something wasn't right. I couldn't figure out what, but something bad was coming. I could feel it. I had been having strange dreams plagued by bits of dark visions, switching so fast that I only knew it was something dark, something bad. The lack of sleep and my strange feelings were starting to make me jumpy. As hard as I tried to figure the future out, this time, it just wouldn't come to me…

* * *

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: O.K. So here is the final chapter! YAY! There will definitely be a sequel so check my profile for it soon! Let me know what you guys think of the ending!

* * *

**Previously: The lack of sleep and my strange feelings were starting to make me jumpy. As hard as I tried to figure the future out, this time, it just wouldn't come to me….

* * *

The rest of the week passed rather normally. The pit in my stomach did not go away. If anything, it got worse. I was so jumpy and exhausted that even Shadow was starting to pick up on my strange mood. She stayed close by me, always trying to bring me peace and comfort.

Finally, on Friday after school, Edward asked me if I was O.K. I had been expecting him to notice something was wrong much sooner and I was prepared for his questions. "I'm fine Edward. Just haven't been sleeping very well."

I checked the future to make sure that he believed my lie. His face was crumpled in confusion but he let it go. The Cullens were going hunting for the evening so Edward dropped Shadow and I off at my place, giving me a sweet kiss and reminding me to be careful until he got back.

I was fidgety all night. I cleaned the entire kitchen and the living room, and then, running out of things to do, I paced. Charlie was working late at the station to night so it was just Shadow and I. I finally decided to go upstairs and try to get some sleep. I crawled into bed and Shadow scooted up next to me. Her gentle breathing lulled me into an uneasy sleep.

_Blackness, trees…. Whirring past me… was I running? I didn't know… The visions blacked out a bit to swirling shapes…. I was back… running through the trees… but I didn't seem to be getting anywhere…. I was stumbling blindly… What was I looking for? What was so urgent? I was becoming frantic… "SHADOW!" I screamed… NO… not Shadow!... I began running faster…. It was like I was watching the vision from the outside… controlling it… I stumbled into a clearing… Shadow was there… I breathed a sigh of relief, but then fierce growling filled the air… There was suddenly a massive mountain lion… NO… she saw me and whined…. She didn't want me there… I was supposed to be safe… She flicked her eyes between me and the lion once and then lunged… _"NO!"

I woke up screaming. It had been a dream right? Or a strange vision? No. It couldn't have been a vision. "Shadow!" I called frantically. She should be right beside me. "SHADOW!" I screamed now. No response. This could not be happening. I scrambled out of bed. I was so nervous that I could barely make it around my room. It was like Shadow's absence made me clumsy again. I wasn't comfortable enough to get around by myself like I could when she was here because I knew that she would always help me if I went astray.

I crawled down the stairs shaking violently. When I reached the front door I wrenched it open. It was pouring outside, the rain making a loud pattering against the pavement. I paid no attention to it and started running into the woods behind the house. I was constantly checking my visions. I had never really used them like this, to give me complete sight of where I was. I would look into the future and adjust myself for the next steps. Now was not the time to fall.

I was completely soaked but I kept running. Suddenly, my visions changed. They were the same ones from the dreams. I began pushing myself harder. I would not allow this to happen. Why had Shadow gone out anyways? She had never done something like this before.

A vision of the past hit me for the second time in my life. _A brief flicker of the giant mountain lion in my backyard. Shadow seeing it at the window, sensing the danger… She flicked her eyes towards my sleeping form and then made her way out the back door…_ She was trying to protect me. Only this time, she was going to get herself killed.

Dread filled my stomach. I pushed myself harder. I had to save her. I burst into the same clearing of my vision and there she was. "SHADOW!" I shouted.

And then, the mountain lion was there.

**APOV:**

We were hunting in one of the National Parks in Washington. Edward was starting to drive me crazy, constantly asking me to check on Bella. I was sure she was fine. She had an advantage over most humans with her visions. "Alice?" Edward inquired next to me.

I growled under my breath, but allowed myself to sink into the vision. _Bella… through the forest in the rain… she was in a clearing… Shadow was there, facing a mountain lion… _I pulled out of the vision with a strangled gasp and stopped dead in my tracks. Bella was in trouble.

I began sprinting into the distance. As soon as Edward figured out my jumbled thoughts, I heard him behind me. But I was faster. I had never wanted anything so badly in my life. Bella was like a sister to me. She was the one other person in the world who could understand me, understand my visions.

I don't think she realized it, but I don't know what I would do if I lost her. I loved Jasper, but Bella could understand me in a different way. I saw her becoming part of the family. Her and Edward getting married, living together forever. Her and I being sisters forever.

I pushed myself faster. It was my job to look after her. How did I not see this sooner? I could hear Edward still behind me and the soft steps of my family in the distance. None of it mattered. I had to get to Bella.

**BPOV:**

Shadow lunged. "NO!" I shrieked. There was nothing I could do. I stood there like an idiot watching them seconds in the future. And then I saw Shadow fall. I pulled out of the vision screaming, hearing her whimper softly. I ran towards her blindly, not even bothering with the future. What good was it if I never saw anything in time to change it. I knelt by her side, hugging her tightly against me.

A fierce growl came from behind me and I whipped around. So the mountain lion was after me next. Before I even had time to react, I felt the sharp sting of its paws slicing through me. I screamed out in pain and at the same time I heard a ferocious snarl. I blacked out.

**APOV:**

I burst into the clearing and saw the lion attacking Bella. I snarled viciously. _NO. _I leapt and instantly killed the thing. But it was too late. Bella had already suffered irreparable damage. She was lying beside Shadow's still form, barely breathing, unconscious.

I could hear Edward's footsteps approaching. Knowing that I didn't have much time, I knelt over Bella. Could I do it? Could I changer her? I didn't have a choice. I would have to find the self control to stop. I sunk my teeth into her neck and pushed my venom into her system, ignoring the warmth of her blood against my throat. Feeling my control slipping, I forced myself to pull away. Bella lay in my arms and began to stir, whimpering in pain.

* * *

**AN: THE END! YAY! STAY POSTED FOR THE SEQUEL! I will try to put an author's note out for you guys when it's up! PLEASE REVIEW! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE ENDING! **


	22. SEQUEL!

**AN: Thank you guys so much for the wonderful response to the conclusion of my first ever story! I can't believe that I made it through! With such a wonderful response, it felt absolutely necessary to continue the story. So, there is a SEQUEL!**

** It is called Blind Beauty. The first short chapter is up to get it started so go check it out! It starts off right where Flying Blind left off! Hope everyone continues reading, reviewing, and, of course, enjoying the story! **

**XOXOXO**

**emilycullen **


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the characters. That honor goes to the talented Stephanie Meyer. This story is merely based off of her characters and plot. The only ideas that belong to me are the story line and Bella's powers.

**SEQUEL! **

**The sequel to Flying Blind is posted! PLEASE go CHECK IT OUT! It is called Blind Beauty and the link is on my profile. First three chapters are up!**


End file.
